Se Você Estiver Preparado
by Paula Lirio
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Dumbledore tem um plano para manter Severus e o garoto à salvo. SSHP
1. I: O Plano de Dumbledore

**Título Original:** If You Are Prepared  
**Autora:** Cybele  
**Link da autora: **www. swish-n-flick. netfirms. com

**Título:** Se Você Estiver Preparado  
**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-chan  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** R  
**Resumo:** Dumbledore tem um plano para manter Severus e o garoto à salvo. Classificação R.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Isso não é plágio. É um tributo.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fic se passa antes da Ordem da Fênix. Mas é a melhor fic Snape/Harry que já existiu.

* * *

**Se Você Estiver Preparado I: A Verdade Sobre Harry**

**Capítulo Um: O Plano de Dumbledore

* * *

**

"Se você estiver preparado." Ele disse.

Preparado? Não. Terrificado. Chocado. De alguma forma lívido de raiva do garoto observando tudo silenciosamente na cama. Me vejo tentando culpá-lo por tudo o que aconteceu. Preparado, definitivamente não estou. Mas sacudo a cabeça no que acredito ser um sinal de afirmação e prontamente saio do quarto. Estou vagamente ciente de que tem um parasita, um vira-latas pulguento rangendo os dentes para mim quando passo. Eu afago sua cabeça distraidamente e começo meu caminho em direção às masmorras, escrevendo mentalmente meu testamento, que de alguma forma se tornou um catálogo de poções raras e mortais, quando ouço meu nome ser latido. Me viro e encontro meu inimigo declarado, aliados da mesma causa, parado onde aquela besta nojenta havia estado. Percebo que havia ignorado completamente a criatura que poderia ser facilmente confundida com um presságio de morte e rio.

Sirius Black parece confuso. Mas ele não parece sempre assim?

"Dumbledore pode confiar em você, mas eu não. Se você sequer respirar na direção de Harry, eu mato você."

Na mesma hora minha mente começa a trabalhar, gritando um rio de respostas sarcásticas que acabam sumindo no material seco e esponjoso que tenho certeza que um dia foi minha língua. Com um aceno eu o dispenso, e volto para o meu santuário escuro, frio, imundo, ainda que estranhamente confortável, a masmorra. É aqui onde, mais uma vez, minha mente se torna viva e algum outro mecanismo é ligado, me fazendo pensar de forma coerente.

_"Se você sequer respirar…"_

Certo, então Dumbledore obviamente não contou ao padrinho do garoto sobre seu plano _brilhante_ de manter a mim e ao Menino Superstar longe do perigo. Penso no quão irônico seria se eu _acidentalmente _envenenasse o pestinha e Black _acidentalmente_ abrisse alguns buracos no meu corpo.

Eu dou de ombros. Se eu tiver que escolher entre morrer nas mãos de Voldemort e morrer nas mãos de Black, eu escolho Black. Ele não é esperto o suficiente para ser cruel. Pego uma pilha de pergaminhos e resolvo castigar uma turma do terceiro ano da Grifinória só por castigar. Imediatamente sinto uma onda calmante de amargura passando por mim e me pergunto vagamente que tipo de monstro eu era na minha vida passada para ter reencarnado tão perto do inferno.

* * *

A primeira visão da vizinhança trouxa é suficiente para me lembrar de uma das razões pela qual me tornei Comensal há tempos atrás. Sinto-me enojado e mal contenho a vontade de tirar minha varinha e lançar um feitiço de crescimento em suas gramas perfeitamente cortadas. Eu ando pelo caminho de pedras, me divertindo ao imaginar os rostos dos trouxas se um dia vissem o _meu _jardim. Bato três vezes na porta de carvalho. 

_Nojento_. Meu estômago dá uma guinada com a visão do idiota obeso na minha frente e, (Merlin me ajude), eu quase rio ao ver a imagem aterrorizada do garoto, sua boca aberta estupidamente em um grito silencioso. Eu chego ao meu auge e o torturo com meu olhar mais ameaçador, normalmente reservado apenas para Neville Longbottom. Ele se vira e corre pelo corredor, desaparecendo por trás de uma porta. Eu posso ouvi-lo guinchar alguma coisa sobre Vampiros e começo a me perguntar se estou na casa certa. Nem a família de Potter poderia ser tão obtusa.

Eu vejo uma versão mais velha do garoto gordo vindo na minha direção, cada passo causando terríveis vibrações pelo cômodo e todos os quadros pendurados nas paredes tremem de pavor. Mas eu não. Brinco com a idéia de transformar seu bigode em uma focinheira e imediatamente me arrependo de não tê-lo feito quando ele começa a gaguejar.

"O… O que… Q-quem…"

Eu reúno todo o meu inglês mais educado para dizer, "Olá. Estou procurando por Harry Potter."

Fico impressionado com a minha capacidade de esconder meu completo desprezo. Eu o observo me perguntando se algo como medo o atingiu. O tom roxo do seu rosto se transforma num tom fantasmagórico de branco, para finalmente virar um adorável tom de azul-arroxeado. Ele gagueja algo como "p-p-padrinho", e eu levanto uma sobrancelha. Dentro de normais circunstâncias eu poderia transformar o homem num porco por me confundir com Sirius Black. Naturalmente. Me forço a lembrar que o trouxa não pode sequer imaginar o quão absurdo é o seu erro.

Eu ranjo os dentes e digo, "Sou professor dele." _E não um ignorante psicopata raivoso. _"Você deve ter recebido uma coruja do Diretor Dumbledore, anunciando minha chegada."

Dumbledore havia me dito que a família trouxa poderia ficar "um pouco desconfortável" na minha presença. Quem não fica? Eu espero desconforto onde quer que eu vá. Normalmente, esse efeito me agrada muito. O rosto do homem volta a ficar roxo e então fica vermelho, tremendo de raiva. Deixe que Dumbledore lide com essas coisas.

"Eu não vou aceitar essas loucuras na minha casa! Não tem nenhum Potter aqui! Saia! Saia ou vou chamar a polícia!"

Minha mente fica temporariamente branca de espanto. Encaro o trouxa com certa admiração, me perguntando vagamente como ele consegue manter-se vivo com essas constantes mudanças de humor. Tenho quase certeza de que nunca conheci uma pessoa tão ofensiva. Ele caminha em direção ao vão da porta onde estou parado e eu apanho minha varinha instintivamente. Ele pára, o rosto numa coloração cinza – ou talvez lilás. Sim, eu me lembro de que já está quase na época de plantar raiz de lilases. Posso ouvir o bater do colesterol no seu coração... ou não. Percebo que o bater vem de debaixo das escadas. Então ouço um "Estou aqui" abafado e demoro um momento para entender a quem pertence aquela voz.

Empurro o trouxa da minha frente, que parece estar arrumando uma explicação, e vou até a porta para destrancá-la. O garoto aperta os olhos desacostumado com a luz e pisca rapidamente. Seu rosto está vermelho e suado de tanto gritar. Posso ver o momento exato em que seus olhos se ajustam à luz e focam-se em mim. Ele pisca de novo, incrédulo.

"Professor? O que você…"

Ele esquece os modos, mas ainda estou muito impressionado com a situação para poder notar. Nas duas semanas em que ele esteve longe de Hogwarts, parece ter perdido cinco quilos. O rosnar do homem no canto me traz de volta aos sentidos.

"Pegue suas coisas, Harry."

Espera. Tem alguma coisa errada. Eu ainda posso sentir o gosto da palavra em meus lábios. Ele também notou, e parece... bem, estupefato parece a palavra certa.

"Agora, Potter!" Eu ordeno, tentando colocar uma boa quantidade de aspereza na frase. Parece ter funcionado, ele sai correndo. Espero até poder ouvir seus passos no segundo andar e me viro para o trouxa. "O que ele fez?"

Pela forma como ele reagiu, parece que o ameacei. Ele consegue falar duas palavras de forma coerente: regras e bobagens. Eu assenti, calando-o. Sei muito bem o quão insolente o garoto é. E mesmo que nunca o tenha trancado num armário de vassouras, não posso dizer que não teria tentado, se tivesse a chance.

"Potter não vai voltar nesse verão. O Diretor entrará em contato." Tento manter uma voz neutra, mas o homem ainda treme de medo. Ele faz Longbottom parecer corajoso. Vejo-o olhar atento minha varinha. Começo a brincar com ela torturando-o ainda mais. Os pequenos raios verdes que saem poderiam ser um Imperdoável, da forma como ele reage a elas. Potter finalmente chega carregando uma enorme quantidade de livros debaixo do braço e tira seu malão de dentro do armário debaixo da escada, jogando os livros dentro. Ele olha para mim e fico surpreso ao ver medo em seus olhos. Já tinha visto as expressões das mais variadas naquele rosto – de nervosismo a presunção, indignação, desprezo – mas medo nunca foi uma delas. Meus pulmões travam. Culpo o ar trouxa.

Olho para o relógio e vejo que temos apenas três minutos antes que a Chave de Portal leve-nos para o "esconderijo". Tiro o estranho objeto do bolso e levanto os olhos para ver que Potter está cada vez mais pálido.

"O que você está fazendo com esse receptor de telefone?" Ele pergunta, suspeito.

"É uma Chave de Portal. Temos minutos, 33 segundos; se tem algo que você está esquecendo, é melhor pegar agora."

"Para onde?" ele pergunta, estreitando os olhos e olhando de mim para seu malão. Me pergunto o que ele quer fazer até lembrar para onde a última Chave de Portal o levou. Tento extrair o máximo de impaciência da minha voz para responder:

"Eu não sei. Você não recebeu a carta de Dumbledore?" Ele olha para seu malão mais uma vez e depois volta os olhos para mim, sacudindo a cabeça. _Ele estava com o que na cabeça? _Eu perco a paciência. "Não tenho tempo para ganhar sua confiança, Potter. Se você pegar nessa coisa ridícula, eu explico quando chegarmos lá."

Relutante, ele pega a alça de seu malão e me entrega a gaiola da coruja. Com a mão tremendo, ele segura uma ponta da Chave de Portal e olha para o tio, que esteve nos observando como se fôssemos uma atração de circo. Potter parece se divertir com a reação do tio, mas seus olhos brilham como um agouro.

"Tchau, então." Ele diz de forma quase inaudível.

E então a Chave de Portal nos joga violentamente no vazio.

* * *

Caímos, um em cima do outro, no chão de pedra. A Chave de Portal cai das minhas mãos; assim como a gaiola, deixando a coruja não muito feliz. Estou dolorosamente ciente do malão de Potter apertando meu braço direito, e perfeitamente ciente do calor apertando meu... 

"Potter, levante!" Eu ordeno – num tom mais urgente que o necessário, acho.

Ele parece recuperar os sentidos. Vejo o entendimento em seu rosto transformando-se em humilhação, embaraço, e então de volta ao medo. Percebo uma jorrada de emoções em um curto espaço de tempo, e então a dor enquanto ele se esforça para levantar. Saio debaixo do malão e me apoio nele, me recuperando de duas dores completamente contraditórias.

"O que?" Eu pergunto olhando para ele, e então percebo que ele não está olhando para mim, e sim para sua mala. _Ah. Sua varinha._ É claro, ele não estava com ela já que não pode usá-la durante as férias. Fico momentaneamente impressionado com seu instinto – um instinto que um garoto de sua idade não deveria ter. Um instinto que eu mesmo só fui desenvolver muito mais tarde. "Não se preocupe, Potter, não estou aqui para te matar."

Ele não parece convencido. "Onde estamos?"

"Num exilo." Eu murmuro, olhando em volta para o quarto de pedra. É uma masmorra, ainda bem. Acendo o fogo da chaminé para criar mais luz do que aquelas tochas fracas nas paredes. O lugar é grande e vazio, exceto por duas camas pequenas em um canto e uma mesa no lado oposto, com duas cadeiras de aspecto desconfortável perto do fogo. Tem uma porta numa parede, que rezo para que seja a saída; mas duvido que seja.

"Dumbledore te mandou uma carta. Por que não recebeu?"

"Estava trancado no armário debaixo da escada, não estava?" Ele vocifera. Fico imediatamente aliviado ao ver a insolência de volta em sua expressão.

"Tolice, garoto. Ele mandou a carta um dia depois do começo das férias."

"Bem, então ele deve ter errado alguma coisa, já que estive preso ali desde a noite que cheguei em casa!" Algo como embaraço aparece em seu rosto. Eu o olho, me perguntando se deveria acreditar ou não. Tentando não pensar nas conseqüências de acreditar que ele está falando a verdade, decido dar uma resposta segura.

"Com uma punição tão dura, era de se esperar que você tomasse mais cuidado ao quebrar as regras."

"Certo. Então lembre-se disso quando você descobrir que não estudei nas férias."

"Ora, vamos, Potter. Você não espera que eu acredite que você ficou trancado num armário por duas semanas por fazer a lição de casa." Eu zombo, mas posso imediatamente ver a verdade em sua expressão.

"Não espero que você acredite em nada que eu disser, professor." Há um certo veneno em sua voz e sinto vontade de machucá-lo. Com minha varinha. Estou chocado. Idiotas como o padrinho do garoto é que usam de violência física para se expressar, não magos como eu. Magos sabem escolher maneiras mais permanentes de se vingar.

"Não fale assim comigo." Eu aviso. Fico satisfeito ao vê-lo lutar para segurar a língua, mas faço uma anotação mental para ensiná-lo imediatamente a controlar o expressar das emoções. Uma das defesas mais importantes.

"Quanto tempo teremos que ficar aqui?"

"Até o começo das aulas." Eu quase sinto prazer ao responder, sabendo o quanto a resposta vai torturar o garoto. Mas então lembro que também vou ter que aturar o tormento e o meu prazer é substituído pelo fino ardor do ressentimento.

"Com você?" Eu não deveria ficar ofendido com essa explosão, deveria? Talvez não estivesse preparado para um desdém tão _exagerado_. "Eu achei," ele começa a balbuciar. "Er, bem… depois do que aconteceu... você sabe..." Minha paciência começa a sumir mais uma vez enquanto espero que ele fale alguma coisa coerente. "Achei que você voltaria a trabalhar para Dumbledore... sabe, como fazia antes."

Demoro um momento para entender o significado daquelas palavras desconexas. _Um espião? De novo? Não mesmo. _Quase dou risada, mas consigo me segurar a tempo de responder.

"Não, Potter. Pode ser um choque para você, mas o Diretor prefere me manter vivo. Infelizmente para nós dois, ele insiste o mesmo para você." Eu franzo a testa, desafiando-o a retorquir. E então me ocorre: _O garoto não deveria estar sabendo disso. _"Como você descobriu?" Eu o olho, suspeito, e o corar das bochechas dele me diz que ele descobriu a informação fazendo algo que não deveria.

"Er, Eu… meio que... caí na Penseira de Dumbledore."

Meio. Que. Caiu. Eu quase dou risada de novo. _Merda. Duas vezes. _Sinto algo como inveja rastejando em meu estômago. Eu adoraria cair na penseira da Dumbledore. Mas, pensando bem… não, melhor não.

"Você começa um treinamento avançado de Defesa amanhã. Parece que você foi recompensado pela incapacidade de ficar longe de encrencas." Fico perplexo com a reação dele. Como ousa não ficar mais do que emocionado com a oportunidade?

"Mas estou de ferias!" Ele protesta.

"Talvez você devesse ter pensado nisso antes de…" O que? Sobreviver? Não posso culpá-lo por isso, posso? Procuro uma palavra, xingando o garoto mentalmente. Três vezes em dez minutos, eu perdi minha guarda. Além disso, ainda o chamei pelo primeiro nome, e o dia foi, de fato, um fracasso. Respiro fundo e repito que o treinamento começará amanhã. Tenho que explorar minha prisão.

* * *

Acordo com as familiares ondas de dores insuportáveis e aperto meu braço como se tentasse evitar que minha pele se abrisse. Minha respiração se prende na garganta e eu fecho a boca para evitar um grito. A Marca Negra brilha por baixo das minhas pálpebras fechadas – uma lembrança da maior merda que já fiz. A dor diminui, mas deixa um fantasma de ardor, e eu demoro para respirar enquanto minha própria consciência me persegue: 

_Bem, você merece, não é? Estúpido. Era de se imaginar que se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas não era lá uma grande idéia só pelo fato da forma como ele convoca seu exército ser tão dolorosa. Não tão ambicioso agora, não é, Severus?_

Os insultos param e eu percebo um suave, constante ritmo de um sono vindo da cama ao lado da minha. Pela primeira vez fico agradecido pelo fato de Harry Potter existir. Me concentro no som calmante de sua respiração, e volto a dormir. Não sei quanto tempo dormi quando acordo com o som de um choro abafado.

De primeiro, me pergunto se não estava sonhando. Mas então ouço uma respiração forçada na cama ao lado, seguida por outro choro de dor. Acendo uma lâmpada, olho para o lado e encontro Potter encolhido da posição fetal, apertando a cabeça. Não faço nada, mas fico admirado ao ver o rosto dele retorcido de dor. Estou impressionado demais para sentir pena. É claro que eu já tinha ouvido falar da cicatriz (quem não ouviu?), mas até agora nunca tinha visto funcionando. Ele grita quando outra onda de dor o envolve. Vira de barriga para baixo, os joelhos dobrados debaixo do corpo e enfia a cabeça no colchão. Cruzo a pequena distância entre as duas camas sem pensar.

"Potter?" Minha voz está rouca e mostra minha preocupação. Alguma parte da minha consciência me condena por essa amostra de sentimento.

"Ele… eu… aaaaahhh"

Eu não sei em que momento desenvolvi qualquer tipo de instinto carinhoso, mas minha mão começa a afagar as costas do garoto numa maneira que só pode ser interpretada como calmante. Me ouço dizer, "Shhhh" ignorando a voz familiar na minha cabeça que grita, _"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"_ A camisa do pijama dele está molhada de suor, colando em suas costas. Sua respiração fica cansada e eu sinto seus músculos tremerem numa tentativa de relaxar. Minha mão, que estou convencido de que tem vontade própria, começa a afagar sua cabeça. Depois de alguns minutos, sua respiração volta ao normal. Sinto que ele fica tenso de novo, provavelmente percebendo que seu mais odiado professor o está tocando. Retiro minha mão quase rápido demais, e saio da cama. Sinto-me completamente ridículo, mas consigo disfarçar o embaraço antes que ele olhe para mim.

"Já passou?" Eu digo, aliviado ao ouvir minha voz calma e fria.

Ele confirma silenciosamente. Posso ver alguma coisa brilhando em seus olhos, mas não consigo enxergar bem. Na luz fraca da lâmpada, vejo um rosado aparecer em seu rosto pálido. Ele levanta, ajoelhando-se na cama e olha para mim.

"Foi Karkaroff, eu acho. Quero dizer... eu sonhei..."

Demoro um momento para entender o que ele quer dizer, e meu estômago dá uma guinada. _O velho está morto então. _Sacudo a cabeça, tenso, e tento acalmar meus próprios medos. _Sou o próximo._

"Professor, eu…" ele engasga nas próprias emoções e então sacode a cabeça, tentando afastar alguma memória. "Ele está procurando por você." Ele, diz como quem pede desculpas.

Não é exatamente uma novidade, não é? Sacudo a cabeça de novo, e então percebo que há tempos estou sacudindo a cabeça feito um tolo. "Volte a dormir, Potter." Eu digo, e minha voz cede como se eu fosse um garoto de catorze anos. Ele parece irritado, mas não me importo. Apago a luz e começo a me preocupar com coisas tolas como a minha própria mortalidade.

* * *

"Potter, levante-se." 

Luto contra a vontade de erguer a mão e tocar na pele macia de seu ombro. Ele é muito magro, mas a pequena linha de músculo ali e a deliciosa visão de um mamilo nu faz com que ele pareça um café da manhã muito melhor do que aquele café monótono que acabei de conjurar. Amaldiçôo o pirralho por ousar retirar a camisa do pijama e forço certa rispidez em minha voz. "Levante agora. Temos trabalho a fazer."

Ele olha para mim preguiçosamente e, sem enxergar muito, pega os óculos. Seus olhos verdes são destacados pelas linhas vermelhas de uma noite obviamente mal-dormida. Tenho certeza que não pareço muito melhor, tendo passado a noite toda ouvindo-o fungar. Algumas vezes tive que lutar contra a vontade de confortá-lo. Me pergunto que diabos está acontecendo comigo. Sinto empatia pelo garoto, acho. Ele é jovem demais para ser torturado por sonhos assim. Jovem demais para ser o alvo da fúria de Voldemort.

Jovem demais para que eu fique olhando-o dessa forma.

_Merda_. Eu dou as costas e caminho até a mesa onde estão o chá e o mingau que conjurei de Hogwarts. Fico satisfeito de ter funcionado, já que não há cozinha no lugar onde estamos. Nada além desse cômodo e um banheiro. É claro, eu aprecio a escuridão. Mas me preocupo com a habilidade de Potter de suportá-la. Deve ser terrivelmente depressivo para um garoto de sua idade, de sua mentalidade, ficar trancado tanto tempo longe do Sol. Ele já é pálido demais. Me ocorre a idéia de enfeitiçar o teto para refletir o céu. Faço uma anotação mental de procurar pelo feitiço, enquanto sento para o café da manhã.

"De onde veio isso?" Ele boceja, esticando os braços acima da cabeça. Pelo menos ele teve a decência de pôr as roupas. Eu não respondo, mas tomo um gole do meu chá. Ele senta na minha frente e começa a se empanturrar de mingau. Odeio ver criança comendo. Meu estômago dá uma reviravolta e eu olho para longe, esperando que ele termine. Começo a repassar o plano de aulas mentalmente.

"Professor Snape? Eu estava pensando…" Eu lanço um olhar impaciente, mas ele continua assim mesmo. "Você sabe como eu posso... bem... meus sonhos... Você acha que Volde… eh.. Você-Sabe-Quem sonha comigo também?"

Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. Fico enojado só de pensar. Eu não acho que o Lorde das Trevas sonhe, exatamente. Eu tento imaginá-lo dormindo e não consigo. Dormir é algo humano demais para ele. Mas é possível que tenha visões de Potter? Que ele nos veja agora? Juntos? Dumbledore conseguiu há muito tempo quebrar o feitiço de localização na Marca Negra em meu braço. Existe algum feitiço na cicatriz do garoto? Vai adiantar muito se esconder se o garoto está ligado a ele. Certamente Dumbledore pensou nisso. Certo?

Eu não consigo achar uma resposta para a pergunta do garoto. Eu resmungo e bebo meu chá, na esperança de fazer com que ele pare de perguntar. Ele fica irritado, posso sentir. Olho para ele e vejo seus olhos brilhando de raiva.

"Você não acredita em mim, não é?"

"Termine de comer, Potter." Eu digo e levanto. Decido tomar um banho para evitar mais perguntas.

Quando desligo a água e saio do chuveiro, posso ouvir vozes abafadas vindo do outro cômodo. Por um momento fico paralisado de medo. Me visto rapidamente e saio. Relaxo com a visão do Diretor, que sorri daquela forma irritante. Realizo um feitiço secante em meu cabelo e caminho em direção aos dois.

"Bom dia, Severus."

_Cai fora, Albus. _

"'Dia."

"Harry estava me contando sobre o sonho." Eu olho para Potter, que está com os olhos vidrados no chão. Seu maxilar cerrado.

"Você o encontrou?" Eu pergunto e minha resposta vem em um aceno.

"Nos arredores de Hogsmeade. Perturbador." Ele diz e baixa os olhos. Percebo que Potter me observa e viro o rosto. Seu olhar me deixa desconfortável. E meu estômago queima de... aversão, acho.

"A cicatriz do garoto, Albus. Voldemort consegue localizá-lo com ela?" Minha voz é baixa, e eu desejo poder conversar com o Diretor à sos. Dumbledore não me olha nos olhos. Ele sabe de algo que não quer falar. E eu não vou descobrir até que ele esteja pronto para me dizer.

"Harry está à salvo aqui. Assim como você. Enquanto estiverem aqui, Voldemort não pode encontrá-los." Eu sei que ele está mentindo... Ou escondendo algo de mim. Eu queria detoná-lo em centenas de pedaços, mas simplesmente assenti. Pelo menos sei que estamos seguros. Tenho certeza de que o velho cuidou disso.

"Albus, posso trocar uma palavrinha em particular?" Eu tento, apontando para o banheiro. Posso sentir o olhar de desprezo que o garoto lança. Dumbledore olha para mim e sacode a cabeça.

"Acho que é melhor falar abertamente, você não acha?" Eu fecho a boca para evitar xingá-lo em voz alta. Falar abertamente, certo. Tenho certeza de que não conheço ninguém com mais segredos do que esse homem na minha frente. Hipócrita. Maldito.

"O garoto não pode ficar confinado nessa masmorra, Albus. Crianças precisam de sol e ar fresco." Eu digo por entre dentes. Apesar de tudo, olho para o garoto que está me encarando boquiaberto. Sem dúvida chocado com minha preocupação por seu bem-estar. Mesmo depois da tantas vezes que salvei a vida do pestinha. Dumbledore está sorrindo de novo, divertido. Minha mão estremece nervosamente.

"É claro, você está certo, Severus. Muito atencioso de sua parte. Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas no momento sinto que vocês vão ter que ficar aqui. Sinto muito, Harry. Severus, tomei a liberdade de trazer algumas de suas coisas. Vou aparecer às vezes para checar como estão."

Depois de conversar mais um pouco com o garoto, Dumbledore vai embora. Potter vai tomar banho e eu fico me perguntando como vou fazer para sobreviver nesse verão.

**Continua...**

* * *

Links da autora no meu profile. 


	2. I: Quebrar Completamente

**Título Original:** If You Are Prepared  
**Autora:** Cybele  
**Link da autora: **www. swish-n-flick. netfirms. com

**Título:** Se Você Estiver Preparado  
**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-chan  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** R  
**Resumo:** Dumbledore tem um plano para manter Severus e o garoto à salvo. Classificação R.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Isso não é plágio. É um tributo.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fic se passa antes da Ordem da Fênix. Mas é a melhor fic Snape/Harry que já existiu.

**

* * *

**

**Se Você Estiver Preparado I: A Verdade Sobre Harry**

**Capítulo Dois: Quebrar Completamente**

**

* * *

**

"Você está irritado, tente de novo."

"Isso é estúpido."

"Não importa, Potter. É necessário."

"Por que?"

"Já falamos sobre isso. As emoções são traidoras. Você precisa aprender a escondê-las quando necessário."Me ocorre que não consigo lembrar de ter me divertido tanto antes. Ensinar ao garoto a manter o rosto inexpressivo é mais difícil do que deveria ser. Mas me permite liberar minha vontade de provocá-lo com a desculpa de estar ensinando. E ele é forçado a aceitar o abuso. Por dentro estou rindo de forma maldosa. Por fora... bem, estou rindo de forma maldosa. Isso o deixa irritado.

"Certo." Ele diz. Ele aperta os lábios numa linha, e eu vejo tentar relaxar o rosto numa expressão neutra. Tenho observado esse rosto há três semanas. Já memorizei. Sei exatamente o que ele está sentindo na hora em que ele está sentindo. Eu amo o poder que isso me dá. Amo provocar cada uma dessas emoções. Chega a ser vergonhoso.

"Você ainda é virgem?"

Ele arregala os olhos e seu rosto normalmente pálido fica vermelho. Eu quase dou risada. Mas não dou. É claro, eu nem preciso adivinhar a resposta, Está escrito no rosto dele. Ele só tem 14 anos. Ou é 15? Lembro de ouvi-lo falar algo sobre seu aniversário. Mas não me preocupo. É claro que aos 14 anos, minha própria inocência era uma vaga memória... Não, melhor não pensar nisso agora.

"Você está envergonhado, tente de novo." Eu vejo sua vergonha se transformar em raiva. Obviamente, essas lições não o estão divertindo tanto quanto me divertem. Mas não me importo muito. Vejo seus olhos estreitarem e seu rosto relaxar.

"Você está ciente de que seu padrinho é gay?"

Vergonha. Choque. Eu achei que veria indignação, mas tanto faz. Ele falhou de qualquer forma.

"Tente de novo."

"Espere. Isso é verdade?" Eu lanço um olhar sério, mas ele não desiste. Está curioso. Curiosidade. Mais um de seus atributos mais irritantes. Vou pensar numa forma de tirar isso dele depois.

"Potter, concentre-se." Ele obedece, relutante.

Está ficando cada vez mais difícil encontrar coisas para dizer. Está demorando muito para ele aprender. Melhor para mim. Eu posso falar coisas que ele não deveria saber, e então observá-lo queimar seu cérebro tentando determinar se estou ou não mentindo. Ele parece saber reprimir o riso muito bem. Ou isso, ou minha esperteza lhe escapa, o que é bem mais provável. Raiva e vergonha são os pontos mais fracos... E, é claro, os mais divertidos de provocar.

"Você deve ser bicha também." Nada. Muito bom. Eu continuo. "Você e aquele Weasley são bem próximos. Você olha ele se vestir?" Nada. Estou impressionado. "Você pensa nele quando vai pra cama? Me diga, Potter, em quem você pensa? De quem é o rosto que você vê à noite quando fecha os olhos? Que imagens passam por essa sua cabeça púbere?" Me encontro um tanto relutante em continuar. Eu certamente não deveria estar falando assim com ele. Eu esperava uma reação logo. Mais um pouco e eu vou parar. "Seu banho certamente pareceu demorar mais essa manhã."

Ele cora e quase o faço também. Merda. Faço uma nota mental de limpar o chuveiro antes de usar.

"Você está envergonhado."

"E você ama isso, não é?"

"Você está com raiva."

"Você é um sádico." É claro, ele está certo.

"Esse é seu treinamento, Potter. Se você não quer, eu falo com Dumbledore que o Famoso Harry Potter não precisa de sua ajuda."

Seu rosto fica inexpressivo de novo. "Talvez eu só não queria ficar igual a você." Ele diz. Sua voz é fria. Tem verdade nela. Estou chocado. Estou ferido. Mas por que eu deveria ficar assim?

"Você está irritado." Ele diz e ri. _Quase certo_, eu penso e então olho feio para ele. Me ocorre que ele se daria muito bem com lições de como determinar as expressões dos outros também. É claro, deixarei essa lição nas mãos de outro professor.

"Esperto." Eu zombo. "Mas me pergunto, em quem você estava pensando no banho?"

Ele cora de novo. Eu sorrio, apesar de tudo.

* * *

Se eu fosse pressionado, teria que admitir que sinto muito que o verão esteja acabando. Eu amo Poções, mas ensinar raramente me dá tanta satisfação quanto ganhei aqui. O rosto inexpressivo de Potter quase me perturba agora. Mas pelo menos sei que ele aprendeu. 

"O que você está olhando, Potter?"

"Nada."

Maldito seja. Eu criei um monstro. Ele ficou bom nisso, devo dizer. E apesar de não ter visto Potter demorar tanto para aprender as outras coisas que lhe ensinei nesse verão, ele nunca esteve tão entusiasmado em aperfeiçoar alguma coisa antes. Ele faz para me irritar. Eu não vou me deixar irritar assim fácil. Eu quero alguma coisa para quebrar aquilo. Droga. Eu quero ver alguma coisa naquele rosto. Qualquer coisa.

Viro minha atenção para longe do meu ridículo desespero e volto para o plano de aulas do sexto ano. Vamos voltar para Hogwarts e eu vou voltar a ensinar para crianças inúteis uma linda e delicada arte. Minha tarefa parece ainda mais desanimadora agora. Mas eu acho que nem o posto de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas iria me animar esse ano. Eles não ensinam nenhum tipo de defesa de verdade, claro. Espantar bicho-papão não vai ajudar os pestinhas a lutarem contra Voldemort. Dumbledore estava certo ao dar a Harry esse treinamento.

Droga. Fiz de novo. Eu não sei como fiz a façanha de parar de chamar o garoto de Potter em minha cabeça, mas preciso parar. Me convenço de que não é culpa minha. Não é fácil conviver com alguém por tanto tempo e não começar esse tipo de familiarização. É normal. Estou com ele a todo momento. Ouço seus pesadelos. Vejo-o naquele momento vulnerável entre o sono e a consciência toda manhã quando o acordo – seus olhos pesados piscando para mim, sua boca se formando num sorriso preguiçoso, seus dedos finos procurando por seus óculos. Oh, Deus.

Eu afasto meus devaneios. Deve ser por causa da quantidade de tempo trancado numa masmorra. Verdade que passo muito tempo trancado nas masmorras, mas normalmente estou desacompanhado. Percebo que ele está me encarando de novo. Posso sentir os olhos dele em minha nuca. Ele se tornou bem audacioso, mas o que posso fazer? Dar atenção? Sua insolência triplicou. E, enquanto deveria me incomodar, o que me incomoda mesmo é que me diverte. Se ele não tivesse 14 anos (ou são 15?), e não fosse Harry "A Droga da Salvação" Potter, eu poderia confundir essas trocas por flerte.

"Pare de encarar, Potter."

"Não estou encarando."

"Eu posso te ver."

"Você não está nem me olhando."

Eu olho para ele. Vejo que ele está achando divertido. Eu o odeio!

"Tenha cuidado, Potter, eu posso achar que você gosta de mim." Ele cora e eu sinto uma pontada de triunfo. Posso ver alguma coisa brilhar em seus olhos. Seria... vergonha? Já sumiu. Seu rosto volta a ficar inexpressivo e ele vira o rosto para o livro de história. Isso me confunde. Eu esperava que ele respondesse de alguma maneira. Ou será que eu queria que ele respondesse? Ele parou de discutir comigo há algumas semanas. Tornou-se imune às minhas provocações. Mas era essa a intenção, certo?

"Tenha cuidado, Snape, eu posso achar que você gosta de mim."

Muito engraçado. Eu estava encarando. Ele sorri para mim e eu daria tudo para poder estapeá-lo. Quando foi que mudamos os papéis? E quando foi que deixei esse pestinha me atingir?

"Eu acho que não, Potter." Esse era o melhor que você podia fazer? Droga.

"Ora, vamos, Professor. Você sabe que me quer."

Certamente que não!

"Você pode achar difícil de acreditar, mas nem todo mundo se encanta com sua fama." Pronto, isso deve fazer com que ele se cale. Normalmente faz. Sarcástico. Afiado. Mordaz.

"Em quem você pensa no chuveiro, Professor?"

Não. Estava. Esperando. Essa. O pestinha. Quando foi que ele se tornou tão afiado? O garoto tem passado tempo demais comigo. Ele está pegando isso de mim. _Pare de gaguejar como um tolo e responda!_

"Deixe-me assegurá-lo, garoto, que se eu estivesse pensando em alguém no chuveiro, certamente seria alguém bem mais desenvolvido." Ele está chocado. Agora irritado. Perfeito. Eu lanço um sorriso presunçoso e volto para o meu trabalho.

* * *

"Potter, ninguém pode saber o que fizemos aqui. Se alguém perguntar onde você esteve todo o verão, diga que você esteve em Hogwarts. Está claro?" 

"Mas por quê?"

Maldita seja a curiosidade infantil. Só uma vez eu gostaria de ter o luxo de dizer alguma coisa sem ser questionado. Eu olho feio, mas ele não se importa. Devo dizer que já se acostumou.

"Porque você aprendeu coisas que não deveria aprender. O Diretor poderia ser preso por permitir isso."

Ele está boquiaberto. Posso ver algo como culpa passar por seu rosto. Um raro momento em que ele se esquece de esconder. Posso ver que ele procura por palavras. Franze a testa, fazendo com que aquela cicatriz horrenda se transforme em uma linha reta.

"Você também poderia ser preso." Ele diz com um pouco de tristeza demais. Percebo que não trabalhei tristeza com ele, mas logo afasto o pensamento. É verdade. Mas ir para a prisão é a última das minhas preocupações. Eu deveria ter sido preso inúmeras vezes, mas consegui escapar. O que me faz lembrar da razão porque aceitei fazer isso.

"Finalmente entendeu, não é?" Eu ainda consigo ser mordaz quando preciso ser. Seu rosto fica inexpressivo mais uma vez e sei que o chateei. Às vezes me pergunto o que ele usa para se concentrar. Nunca perguntei.

"Então por que fez, então?"

"Dumbledore pediu." Certo, pediu. Os pedidos de Dumbledore nunca são opcionais. Eles são ordens muito bem fantasiados para parecer que você tem escolha. Posso ver que ele está trabalhando as informações e então vira os olhos para mim, brilhantes de deleite.

"Eu acho que você quis. Provavelmente foi voluntário." Eu já me acostumei a ser provocado pelo garoto. Ele esqueceu sua posição como meu aluno e isso não posso tolerar. Assim que estivermos de volta a Hogwarts eu poderei tirar vinte pontos só pelo brilhar dos olhos dele. Ainda posso.

"Sim, eu estava simplesmente ansioso com a possibilidade de passar o verão todo como babá." Ele não gosta de ser lembrado de que ainda é uma criança. E com todo direito. Mas afasto o pensamento. É muito melhor tratá-lo como uma criança do que pensar nele como um jovem, crescendo... se desenvolvendo... _Pare._

Seguro a Chave de Portal e ele me entrega aquela coruja irritante. Ele se aproxima e posso sentir o cheiro da poção capilar de lavanda dele. Ele me olha, como se tentasse ler minha expressão. Silenciosamente, desejo boa sorte, mas fico tenso com ele me olhando. Não que eu tenha medo que ele consiga me ler. Não tenho. Mas fico desconfortável com ele me olhando. Não era assim que devia ser. E assim que a Chave de Portal nos levar para Hogwarts, todas as nossas brincadeiras terminam. Me pergunto se ele já pensou nisso.

"Professor Snape?" Ele pergunta. Sua voz é estranha e eu olho para ele. Dou um grunhido como resposta, simplesmente não confio em minha voz agora. Me xingo mentalmente, e silenciosamente rezo para que minha comum acidez volte assim que colocarmos os pés naquela escola cheia de crianças insuportáveis.

"Eu só queria te agradecer… sabe... por me ajudar. Foi... divertido."

Eu deveria dizer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que o informe de que o que fizemos não tem nada de divertido. Eu deveria estar furioso. Meu lado profissional começa a procurar respostas e respostas… e então mentalmente joga todas as respostas encontradas no fundo da minha consciência, quase batendo na cesta de lixo e caindo ao lado da minha dignidade. Eu acabo escolhendo ficar com o silêncio como resposta e tento não notar que o garoto está sorrindo de novo.

* * *

**...Continua**


	3. I: Se Ajustando

**Se Você Estiver Preparado I: A Verdade Sobre Harry**

**Capítulo Três: Se Ajustando**

* * *

A chave de portal nos despacha e caímos de repente. Meu malão cai no chão e me apoio em Snape. Ele me segura com uma das mãos e demoro um momento para voltar ao normal. Quando meu cérebro volta ao seu lugar, percebo que minha cabeça está apoiada no peito dele. Não posso evitar de aspirar. O homem tem o odor corporal mais perfeito. Fresco e limpo, e ainda assim forte... 

Meu estômago se contrai quando percebo que estou tentando descrever o odor corporal do Professor Snape, e ainda acho difícil de acreditar que cheguei perto o suficiente para cheirá-lo. A mão em meu ombro me afasta e eu quase coro. Rezo para que eu consiga odiá-lo antes de ver Ron. Ron é meu melhor amigo. Ele ficaria ao meu lado e lutaria contra Voldemort. Mas não tenho certeza de que ele me perdoaria por cheirar (propositalmente) Snape e ainda achar adjetivos como "perfeito" para descrever o cheiro.

Tirando os olhos do homem à minha frente, percebo que não faço idéia de onde estamos. É uma sala de estar com algumas estantes nas paredes, e uma lareira que parece servir apenas de decoração, já que o lugar está gelado. Tem uma cadeira de aparência antiga em frente à lareira, com uma mesinha logo ao lado. Num canto mais afastado, uma luz fraca vem de uma lâmpada acesa em uma mesa. Sei que estamos nos aposentos dele, mas pergunto assim mesmo.

"Onde estamos?"

"Meus aposentos." Ele diz, mas não parece muito feliz. Não que ele já tenha parecido feliz com alguma coisa, mas parecia ter diminuído a acidez. Deve estar dividido entre a raiva e o enjôo. Ele entrega Hedwig pra mim. Não sei o que dizer. Me sinto estranho. Eu deveria dizer alguma coisa... ou fazer alguma coisa.

"Você pode ir agora, Potter. Os outros alunos já devem estar chegando. Acredito que até _você _consiga achar o caminho para fora das Masmorras antes que o Banquete comece."

_Se concentre em alguma coisa neutra._

Por dentro, estou sorrindo com a ironia. Ele ficaria tão irritado se descobrisse que me concentro em poções. Algo que não me importo nem um pouco. Eu gostaria de dizer para ele, mas prefiro deixar pra lá. Quando ele tenta me irritar, imagino um caldeirão fervendo com alguma meleca fedorenta dentro. Me pergunto em que ele se concentra. Talvez ele nem se concentre mais. Já virou hábito. Será que é capaz de mostrar alguma emoção que não seja puro desgosto? Como será que era o rosto dele antes dele aperfeiçoar esse talento?

"Vai sentir minha falta?" eu digo e sorrio. Continuando o jogo. Eu comecei a gostar de verdade dessa brincadeira. Provocar até que ele me provoque de volta. E ele sempre provoca de volta. Mas agora ele parece se lembrar de onde estamos. Ou talvez estar em Hogwarts me faça lembrar de quem ele é. Fico inseguro. Muito menos... arrogante. O sorriso some ao vê-lo me olhar feio. Foi divertido enquanto durou.

"Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Potter. Agora vá."

Ranjo os dentes, mas não digo nada. A expressão neutra se recusa a surgir em meu rosto agora. Olho nos olhos dele e vejo que ele está se divertindo. Deixo os aposentos dele e, depois de algumas viradas erradas, encontro meu caminho para fora das masmorras.

* * *

"Harry! Estávamos morrendo de preocupação!" 

Sorrio ao ver Hermione correndo na minha direção e quase dou risada ao ver seu rosto passar de alegre para McGonagall em segundos. Ron está logo atrás dela e parece furioso. Me sinto nervoso.

Eles me bombardeiam com perguntas antes mesmo que eu arranje uma boa mentira.

"Onde diabos você esteve? Por que não respondeu minhas corujas?"

"Eu…" Não consigo mentir para meus amigos. Não diretamente. "Não recebi?"

Hermione aperta os lábios até quase sumirem; Ron parece suspeitar.

"Mamãe disse que você esteve aqui o verão todo!"

"Eu estava... mais ou menos. Dumbledore, er…" _me trancou em algum tipo de masmorra com Snape, que me ensinou alguns truques de magia negra, enquanto eu flertava com ele descaradamente._ "Estava escondido. Não recebi as cartas. Desculpe." Percebo que estou mantendo o rosto inexpressivo. Me forço para parecer envergonhado , mas fico chocado ao perceber que não me lembro como. Aquela combinação de movimentos faciais: sobrancelhas dobradas, a boca apertada, os olhos mais suaves... tudo tão complicado de tentar ao mesmo tempo. Devo parecer ridículo tentando fazer a expressão, então desisto e deixo meu rosto sério de novo. Ron e Hermione parecem... apavorados.

"Harry? Você está se sentindo bem?" Hermione certamente não tem problema pra fazer a expressão de preocupada. Ron consegue fazer o rosto de assombrado sem nenhuma dificuldade. Suspiro e sorrio... ou espero que, pelo menos, eu esteja sorrindo. Preciso praticar em algum espelho assim que estiver sozinho no banheiro.

"É claro. Estou faminto. A Seleção deve começar daqui a pouco." Graças a Merlin, eles me liberam e vamos para o Salão Principal. Nos sentamos e eu olho para a mesa dos professores, para onde normalmente o professor Snape estaria. Ele não está lá. Eu não deveria ficar desapontado, certo? Eu só passei os últimos dois meses trancado com o homem. E não foi agradável. Ou não deveria ser. Posso sentir os olhos de Hermione e Ron em mim e viro-me para eles. Eles se inclinam na minha direção ao mesmo tempo.

"Você estava escondido?" Hermione sussurra. "Onde?"

Dou de ombros. "Dumbledore não quis me dizer."

"Então, o que você fez lá? Estava sozinho?"

"Estudei durante todo o verão." Bem, não foi um mentira e Hermione parece satisfeita com a resposta. Ron parece chocado e eu espero que ele não tenha notado que eu não respondi a segunda pergunta. Se notou, é tarde demais. McGonagall caminha com uma fila de primeiro-anistas até a frente do Salão. De repente sinto um incômodo na nuca e olho para trás. Ele voltou.

Ele está lá. Eu quero sorrir.

Mas não posso.

* * *

"Potter, o que você acha que é isso?" 

"Uma poção digestiva, senhor. Por que? O que há de errado com ela?"

Eu pisco. O canto da boca dele mexe e eu sei que ele está chateado. Ron e Hermione nos observam com um mau pressentimento. Hermione está mordendo o lábio. Ron está boquiaberto, olhando para mim e para o professor. Essas coisas acontecem com certa freqüência – ele me olha feio, insultando minha inteligência, me ameaçando com uma detenção; e eu, olhando para ele como se estivéssemos falando coisas bobas, como o tempo. A classe inteira está olhando e até Malfoy parece desconfortável.

O sinal toca e Snape range os dentes. "Estão dispensados. Potter, fique onde está."

Começo a guardar minhas coisas calmamente. Ele não se move. Posso senti-lo me olhar e começo a ficar nervoso. Eu provavelmente deveria parecer assustado. Mas a expressão neutra vem automaticamente. No momento em que eu entro naquela sala, no momento em que o vejo, meu rosto perde a expressão. Nem preciso mais me concentrar. É quase assustador.

Assim que os estudantes saem, ele levanta a mão e a porta se fecha de forma barulhenta. Ele me olha por um momento e eu fico tenso sem nem perceber.

"Do que você está brincando, Potter? Você nunca foi o que eu considero um aluno ideal, mas normalmente consegue assistir as aulas sem se tornar um completo fracasso."

_Ai._ Eu pedi por isso, não pedi?

"Eu fiz o que você disse. Não há nada de errado com a poção." Minha voz está calma e serena. Eu quase dou risada ao ver o quanto isso o afeta. Ele quer me deixar irritado. Ele quer quebrar a barreira. Me ocorre que só fico verdadeiramente feliz quando estamos fazendo isso. É perturbador.

"Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por sua audácia, garoto. Eu não vou fazer parte do seu joguinho, Potter. Se você continuar com isso, vou ter que falar com o Diretor que você está abusando das aulas que te dei. Talvez elas não devessem continuar."

Meu estômago dá outra guinada e percebo que estou boquiaberto. Tínhamos sido avisados que começaremos de novo nas férias de Inverno. É isso que tem me mantido são. Eu não tinha percebido o quão ansioso eu estava até agora. Não pelas lições, mas por escapar. Eu tento pedir desculpas, mas as palavras somem da minha boca. Vejo que ele está satisfeito. _Babaca._

"Qual o problema, Potter? Será que você está ansioso para ficar tanto tempo trancado comigo?"

"Estranho, né?" Opa. Isso não era para ter saído. Ele parece tão chocado quanto me sinto. Forço meu rosto a ficar neutro e espero que ele diga algo doloroso.

"Está dispensado." Ele diz e dá as costas, caminhando até sua mesa.

"Só isso?" Me ouço dizer e então me pergunto quem diabos tomou conta da minha boca. Me digo para me calar, pegar minhas coisas e ir embora antes de fazer mais merda. Tarde demais. Ele se vira para mim. Parece um assassino. Sinto que estou encolhendo incontrolavelmente.

"Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Mais uma palavra e eu vou tirar cinqüenta. E se tivermos essa conversa mais uma vez, você vai passar o resto do ano com Sr. Filch. Agora saia da minha sala de aula."

Pego minhas coisas e saio correndo. Ron e Hermione estão me esperando do lado de fora. Os dois parecem preocupados.

Ron limpa a garganta e começa, hesitante, "Sabe, Harry. Podia ser melhor se você pelo menos fingisse parecer intimidado quando ele te olha feio. Quero dizer, aquele rosto que você faz quando ele está por perto é assustador."

"Não comece." Saio pisando duro e volto para o Salão Comunal. Os dois correndo atrás de mim.

* * *

Eu acordo suando frio. De novo. Os pesadelos voltaram. Não aqueles que envolvem Voldemort – aqueles nunca irão embora. Mas aqueles em que o rosto de Cedrico Diggory morto está virado para mim. Morto de susto. Branco de choque. 

Não são sempre os mesmos. Hoje, estávamos no campo juntos. Eu vejo o pomo centímetros acima da cabeça dele. Puxo minha Firebolt e vôo na direção oposta, esperando que ele me siga. Chego do outro lado do campo e olho para ele. Ele não se moveu. Nem o pomo. E direciona a vassoura para o chão, centímetros abaixo da vitória. Vôo na direção dele o mais rápido que posso e, quando alcanço o pomo, vejo o rosto dele. Petrificado de horror. Os olhos vazios. O dourado brilhando acima da cabeça dele não é o pomo, e sim um galeão. Eu pego a moeda e caio da vassoura. Acordo antes de alcançar o chão.

Toda vez que acordo de um pesadelo, tremendo e em pânico, minha mente procura por ele. Aguço meus ouvidos por um segundo, para poder ouvir a voz calma dizer, "Potter?". Era tudo o que ele dizia. Mas ainda assim ajudava. Saber que ele estava ouvindo. A certeza de que ele sabia.

Certo. Estou completamente louco. Imagino que ele esteja na masmorra, agradecendo aos céus por não ser acordado no meio da noite pelo meu choro ridículo. Provavelmente nem pensa mais nisso. Nem mesmo para ficar feliz por já ter se livrado. Eu me xingo. Preciso _mesmo _parar de pensar no cara.

Enrolo o travesseiro na cabeça e viro para o lado. Essa é a décima oitava noite consecutiva que não durmo nada. Meu último caso de insônia durou dezesseis dias. Então deve estar quase acabando, e vou ter uns três dias de sono normal antes de começar de novo. O problema é que as pessoas estão começando a notar. McGonnagall fica querendo me mandar para ver Pomfrey. Hagrid fica me olhando cheio de pena. E, eu sei que eu não deveria ficar chateado, mas os meio-sorrisos que Ron e Hermione me lançam me dão vontade de azarar alguém. As pessoas ficam pisando em ovos à minha volta, como se a qualquer momento eu fosse ter um ataque. Exceto ele. Ele não mudou. Ainda é um babaca.

Isso não tá funcionando.

Cuidadosamente abro as cortinas da cama e coloco meus chinelos. Já nem guardo a capa do meu pai no malão, já que uso tanto. Tiro-a debaixo do colchão e me enrolo nela. Toda vez que tendo sair do quarto silenciosamente, me ocorre que, com tanta magia, os bruxos deveriam poder consertar tábuas de assoalho que rangem. Mas não importa. Já memorizei quais são e consigo perfeitamente sair da torre da Grifinória com poucas reclamações de tábuas velhas. A Mulher Gorda já nem mais faz cara de confusa quando o quadro abre espaço para uma força invisível. Ela acena e fecha o quadro, voltando a dormir.

Me ocorre que estou com inveja de um quadro.

Eu saio para o meu passeio da meia-noite. Ou melhor, meu passeio de depois da meia-noite. Acho que até Filch pára de fazer vigia depois de certa hora. Eu não me bati com ele desde que as aulas começaram. Já tive alguns encontros com Madame Norris, mas até ela parou de silvar para minha forma invisível. Não que eu saia toda noite. Mas é melhor do que ficar xingando o respirar ritmado dos meus colegas de quarto. Eu esperava que quando os treinos de Quadribol começassem, em outubro, eu voltaria a dormir normalmente. Mas só piorou. Não que Angelina não se esforce ao máximo para tirar nossas energias. Acho até que ela é pior que Wood. Mas exaustão não é o suficiente. Ao invés de dormir, ficarei na cama pensando no jogo que perdi.

Até agora, fico feliz em dizer que não piorei minha performance no campo. Parece ser o único momento em que me sinto normal. Bem, lá e nas aulas de Poções (_pare!_). Nossa vitória contra a Corvinal poderia ter me deixado bastante satisfeito, se não fosse o fato de que Cho nem sequer me olhou, o que não ajudou no jogo dela nem um pouco. Vamos jogar contra a Lufa-lufa depois do feriado de inverno. Mas não quero pensar nisso ainda.

Olho em volta e percebo que nunca tinha estado nessa parte da escola antes. Os quadros roncam enquanto passo por eles. Meu coração bate de excitação e apreensão. A descoberta de um novo corredor é emocionante, mas não posso deixar de ficar nervoso ao pensar que o corredor pode sumir, me levando junto. Ou quem sabe, esse corredor só aparece a cada cem anos, ou só quando o herdeiro de seu fundador aparece...

OK, então estou sendo ridículo. Mas não dá para ter certeza, no Mundo Mágico.

Posso ver uma porta no fim do corredor. Me aproximo cautelosamente. Toco na maçaneta ao mesmo tempo em que sinto algo tocar meu ombro.

Eu grito.

Virando o corpo, vejo Snape. Ele olha pra mim. Tem meu mapa nas mãos.

"Tire essa droga de capa. Venha comigo."

* * *

**...Continua.**

* * *

**N/T: **Desculpa por não estar respondendo as reviews, pessoal. Tô meio sem tempo, mas amo todas elas! Prometo respondê-las assim que puder. T-T 


	4. I: Pressionando de Volta

**Título Original:** If You Are Prepared  
**Autora:** Cybele  
**Link da autora: **www. swish-n-flick. netfirms. Com

**Título:** Se Você Estiver Preparado  
**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-chan  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** R  
**Resumo:** Dumbledore tem um plano para manter Severus e o garoto à salvo. Classificação R.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Isso não é plágio. É um tributo.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fic se passa antes da Ordem da Fênix. Mas é a melhor fic Snape/Harry que já existiu.

**Se Você Estiver Preparado I: A Verdade Sobre Harry **

**Capítulo Quatro: Pressionando de Volta**

Ele saiu de novo.

Pensando bem, não sei porque tenho permitido que isso tenha chegado a esse ponto. Eu deveria ter parado no começo. Mas preciso admitir que estou um tanto relutante em confrontar o garoto depois daquele espetáculo emocional na minha sala. Afasto o pensamento e estremeço de horror.

Aproveitei a idéia de Black e criei um mapa para mim. Fico aborrecido comigo mesmo por não ter pensado nisso antes. Rebaixado por um Grifinório. A história da minha vida. Estudando o mapa, vejo um ponto com o rótulo de H. Potter, também conhecido como a ruína da minha existência profissional, andando em círculos. Fico tonto só de assistir e então percebo que um novo corredor apareceu. Ele entra, caminha um pouco e então pára. Decido que é a melhor oportunidade de pegá-lo no flagra – o que deveria ter feito meses atrás.

Vou via Flu para a sala mais próxima e sigo o ponto pelo corredor. Percebo que ele caminhou até um cômodo rotulado de "Não nessa vida" e estremeço só de imaginar o que isso quer dizer. Eu queria pegá-lo de surpresa, mas se aquele ponto chegar mais próximo da porta, vou ser forçado a chamar o nome dele – salvando a vida do pestinha mais uma vez. Quando vejo o ponto com o nome de "Rei da Sonserina" se posicionar atrás do garoto, ergo minha mão, colidindo contra alguma coisa... invisível.

Ele grita e não posso deixar de sentir certo prazer em assustá-lo.

Minha satisfação diminui de tamanho só por não poder ver o rosto apavorado dele, o que tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir apagar antes de precisar me encarar. Esse ataque surpresa não foi tão agradável quanto deveria ter sido. Faço uma postura séria e olho feio para onde acho que ele deve estar. Merda de capa. Eu a rasgaria em pedaços se não fosse o fato de que Dumbledore faria o mesmo comigo.

"Tire essa droga de capa. Venha comigo."

Eu poderia ter deixado o 'venha comigo' de lado até que eu soubesse exatamente para onde levá-lo. Dumbledore não faria nada além de dar ao garoto uma pequena sensação de culpa e depois me faria ouvir um sermão sobre o quão severo eu sou com ele. Como sempre. Pobre Harry Potter. Ultimamente, nem McGonagall tem reprimido o garoto satisfatoriamente. Já desisti de tentar expulsá-lo e tenho certeza de que seria chutado para fora daqui antes de conseguir fazer com que o garoto fosse apropriadamente castigado. Além disso, não posso deixar de lembrar daqueles nojentos pedaços de carne que ele chama de parentes. Eu não desejaria aquela gente nem para Black.

Bem, talvez para Black.

Ele tira o capuz da cabeça e fico chocado com a imagem. Fantasmas quase sem cabeça, eu consigo aceitar. Grifinórios sem corpo – isso sim é sinistro. Quase suspiro de alívio quando ele tira o resto da capa. Ele olha para mim e eu tenho certeza que vi algo como gratidão em seus olhos. Não é exatamente o que eu esperava.

Certo. Para onde vamos mesmo?

Começo a caminhar, saindo do corredor, esperando que eu chegue a uma decisão antes que seja hora de virar. Ele não falou nada. É até confuso. Eu esperava ouvir centenas de desculpas saindo de sua boca. Decido colocá-lo numa armadilha, sabendo bem que o garoto vai tentar mentir.

"Ainda ignorando aquilo que o resto de nós chamamos de regras, Potter? Ou você esqueceu que os estudantes não têm permissão de andar pelos corredores tarde da noite?"

"Você pode me dar uma detenção."

Eu paro e me viro para ele. É até bom, já que ainda não sei para onde vamos. Minha testa se franze com sua audácia. Deu-me permissão para castigá-lo. Certo. Seu rosto está conformado. Ele não está preocupado com o possível castigo, portanto aniquila a razão de fazê-lo. Sem contar que aniquila também o pouco prazer que eu tenho com esse maldito trabalho.

"Eu exijo uma explicação." Digo, permitindo que minha raiva transpareça em minha voz.

"Eu tive um pesadelo." Ele me encara. Lembro, com certa nostalgia, do tempo em que ele nunca me olhava diretamente, se pudesse evitar. Sua franqueza é inesperada e fico momentaneamente chocado. E então enojado quando sinto que aquele horrível animal que nasceu em mim durante o verão está abrindo um buraco no meu estômago. Merda de simpatia. Maldito seja Dumbledore!

E maldito seja H. Potter também.

"Eu não me lembro de nenhuma cláusula nas regras dessa escola, que afirmem que pesadelos dão aos estudantes permissão para andar pelo castelo nesse horário. Você deveria estar na cama." Eu devia levá-lo para cama.

_Cama dele._

Ele pisca e então mexe a boca, pensativo. "Por que você ainda está acordado?"

Se eu fosse capaz de me dividir em dois, eu teria espancado a parte de mim que quase respondeu a pergunta. Como se eu precisasse de uma desculpa para estar acordado. Sou um adulto. Sou seu professor. Sou...

"Rei da Sonserina?"

...a única pessoa que deveria ver esse mapa.

Eu olho feio. Para ele. Para mim mesmo. Ele sorri para mim e isso, eu decido, é razão suficiente para fazer uso de alguns Imperdoáveis. Enfio o mapa nas minhas vestes e volto para o ponto certo da conversa.

"Você esteve fora todas as noites dessa semana, Potter. Se seus pesadelos são tão freqüentes, sugiro que procure ajuda profissional."

Ele arregala os olhos e vejo o canto de sua boca mover. "Se você sabia que eu estava saindo, por que não me castigou antes?"

_Merda._

Certo, se eu estiver parecendo tão sem jeito quanto me sinto, devo estar igual a Longbottom em dia de exames.

"Na verdade, eu saí quase todas as noites desde o começo das aulas."

Não que eu não tenha notado, mas por que, em nome de Merlin, ele está admitindo? Ele nem pisca! Moleque desprezível. Como ousa me falar a verdade? Fico sem palavras e minhas pernas voltam a se mover. Percebo, com horror, que elas estão me guiando para os meus aposentos. E o garoto está me seguindo.

* * *

Entramos nos meus aposentos e ordeno que sente. Essa é a primeira vez que a pouca quantidade de móveis na minha sala foi um problema. Ele parece notar e senta no chão. Pestinha arrogante. Ele sentou, preparando-se para uma conversa amigável. Eu deveria continuar em pé e falar com ele, rebaixando-o, mas sento na única cadeira e convoco a cadeira da escrivaninha para ele. Ele murmura um agradecimento. Eu aceno, por dentro, claro. 

"Fale."

Ele me olha, hesitante, e então para a capa, que está embolada entre nós. O relógio soa quatro horas e eu me vejo agradecido por ocasiões abençoadas, mais conhecidas como sábados.

"Eu não consigo dormir desde que voltamos." Ele diz e, pela primeira vez em tempos, cora.

Fico chocado ao me ver satisfeito com esse gesto. Culpa da minha insônia, que recuso admitir tenha alguma relação com a falta da respiração calma do garoto me embalando para dormir. Aquilo era irritante. E não prazeroso. Então, por que mesmo que comecei a pensar nisso? Me estapeio mentalmente.

"Por que?" Contanto que eu consiga manter as minhas palavras curtas assim, posso me convencer de que estou irritado por ter de fazer isso. Estou. Irritado.

"Eu não sei." Ele dá de ombros e me olha. Ele parece... patético. Os olhos estão implorando, mas não tenho certeza do que, exatamente, eles estão implorando.

"Diggory?" Seus olhos ficam nublados. O garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Eu assinto. "Você quer uma poção?"

Eu me esforço para arranjar uma forma de colocar as palavras de volta na minha boca. Pomfrey me comeria vivo se ouvisse isso. Eu perderia meu emprego por administrar poções para estudantes. E que diabos estou fazendo? Pergunto-me brevemente se meu alívio foi audível quando ele recusa minha oferta.

"Eu preferia não dormir."

Tento achar palavras para repreendê-lo, mas elas não me vêm. Tem alguma coisa na expressão dele, algum sinal em seus olhos, que o faz parecer frágil. Numa tentativa de me proteger contra outro espetáculo emocional, eu não falo nada. Preferia que ele se mantivesse inquebrável.

Mas é claro, ele não pode continuar como estava. Até onde eu sei, sou o único que sabe das suas voltas noturnas. O resto das pessoas, no entanto notaram que o garoto mudou. Ele, mais uma vez, foi o assunto da reunião dos professores. "O Problema com Potter." Muito quieto. Sem apetite. Desatento. Aspecto doentio. A escola inteira quer se meter nisso. Além das constantes olheiras, eu não notei nenhuma diferença em _minha_ sala de aula. Desde o nosso confronto, a performance dele em minha sala voltou a sua mediocridade de sempre.

"Então, não durma. Mas será castigado se continuar insistindo em quebrar as regras."

Ele endurece a expressão e seus olhos brilham de raiva. "Então, eu deveria deitar na cama e esperar até que o rosto de Cedric venha me atormentar. Não tem punição pior do que essa, Professor." Ele praticamente cospe as palavras.

_Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória por sua insolência! _

"Olha como fala comigo." _Você perdeu. _

"Sinto muito." Ele murmura. Ele não sente.

"Já falou com o Diretor?"

Outro brilho re raiva e, então, vergonha. Ele range os dentes. "Ele me trata como se eu estivesse louco. Todo mundo me trata assim." Ele baixa os olhos de novo e eu fico desconfortável. Se ele começar a chorar, juro que azaro ele. Ele respira fundo e olha para mim. "Menos você, Professor. Você não mudou."

Isso é uma acusação? Não, é apreciação; Eu não sei como lidar com esse sentimento em particular. Depois de tantas vezes tendo chamado o garoto de ingrato, agora desejo que ele continuasse assim. Finjo não notar.

"Ninguém acha que você está louco."

"Ron e Hermione acham."

"O Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger não podem entender o que você passou. No momento que você parar de esperar que eles entendam, vai parar de se consumir sentindo pena de si mesmo."

"Deus! Eu não estou sentindo pena de mim mesmo! Eu só quero ficar sozinho. Quero poder andar por aí. Não é pedir muito."

"Então, as regras devem mudar para o grande Harry Potter porque ele é especial. É isso?"

"BEM, EU _SOU_! Ninguém mais tem que lutar contra Voldemort regularmente!"

"Não é muito perceptivo, não é?"

A raiva dele se transforma em confusão. Minha raiva toma controle e eu continuo, "Você deveria estar satisfeito, Sr. Potter, por estar do lado certo dessa guerra. Tente, por um momento, sair dessa peça em que você faz o papel de vítima. Imagine como deve ser para os outros alunos, aqueles que têm Voldemort como convidado para jantar regularmente. Você sabe o que acontece com os filhos dos Comensais da Morte quando o Lorde das Trevas decide testar a lealdade dos seus seguidores? Pergunte ao Sr. Malfoy como foi que _ele_ passou o verão. Você deveria agradecer por não estar dentre os escolhidos que tiveram a má sorte de serem considerados a nova geração de Comensais."

Ele está chocado e o assisto repassar minhas palavras em sua mente. Fico quase satisfeito por fazer ele dar um nó na cabeça, até que ele fala de novo.

"Certo. Malfoy praticamente se gaba por ser um Comensal em treinamento."

"O Sr. Malfoy é um garoto arrogante e orgulhoso. Não muito diferente de você, Sr. Potter. Você deveria ser mais inteligente e não julgar as pessoas que você mal conhece."

"Isso é hilário, vindo justamente de você." Ele zomba e fico furioso. Posso sentir uma veia pulsando na minha têmpora e penso que essa conversa deve acabar antes que eu azare o garoto.

"Pode ir agora, Sr. Potter."

Ele contrai os lábios e estreita os olhos, antes de abaixar para pegar a capa. Ele caminha rápido até a porta.

"Veja se não vai se desviar do caminho."

Eu vejo que ele respira fundo e silenciosamente desejo que ele se vá. Resolvo não checar se ele vai ou não voltar para a Grifinória. Ele vira de volta para mim e toda sua raiva foi substituída por uma expressão de desculpas. Meu estômago se contrai com uma apreensão inexplicável e eu prendo minha respiraçãpo.

"Professor, eu…" ele se interrompe e eu fico agradecido por isso. Uso o momento de silêncio para juntar forças.

"Boa noite, Sr. Potter."

"Vamos voltar no feriado de inverno?" Eu rosno e assinto. O ressentimento volta a me perseguir e me pergunto como vou conseguir passar os feriados de inverno com minha sanidade intacta. O garoto sorri e eu levanto uma sobrancelha, reconhecendo a expressão de jogo. Fico quase aliviado por vê-la, ignorando o fato de que o proibi de usá-la.

"Você mal pode esperar. Posso ver."

"Pulando de alegria." Eu digo num tom carregado de sarcasmo. Sinto-me relaxar, agradecido por voltar ao ambiente normal. E então começo a me perguntar quando foi que esse joguinho se tornou normal. Droga. Um sorriso genuíno aparece em seu rosto e fico horrorizado ao ter que me segurar para não sorrir também. Por mais odioso que seja admitir, eu o prefiro assim.

Tão de repente quanto veio, o sorriso se transforma numa careta e ele cai sentado no chão, segurando a cabeça nas mãos. Minha cabeça balança com a mudança de ambiente.

"Potter?"

"Eu não posso voltar para lá, Professor Snape." Ele sussurra para os joelhos.

Fico irritado mais uma vez e enojado por seu pequeno show. Ninguém aparece vulnerável na minha frente. Por um bom motivo. Eu sou cruel e ameaçador. Como o garoto ousa esquecer isso!

"Entendo," digo e estranho a calma em minha voz. Eu não estou calmo. Fico chocado e raivoso ao mesmo tempo com o drama dele. Ele se revela para mim como uma ferida aberta e eu gostaria muito de enfiar sal bem fundo nessa ferida. Fico impressionado comigo mesmo por não conseguir. Meu Deus, no que me transformei? Respirando fundo, consigo dizer, "Você planeja passar o resto da noite aqui, então?"

"Posso?" Isso é esperança na voz dele?

"De forma alguma." Meu tom é mais apavorado do que eu gostaria que fosse. Ele levanta a cabeça, com uma expressão parecida com a de um filhote faminto. Lembro do seu padrinho. Minha boca se contorce de nojo.

"Só por duas horas. Até amanhecer. Por favor."

"Já te ocorreu que eu posso querer dormir?" Dá para ver na expressão dele que ele nem pensou nisso. Para ser justo, nem eu pensei.

"Não me importo."

Ele não se importa. Que generoso. Como pude ser tão tapado? _Não me importo._ E daí? Eu me importo.

"Muito bem." _O quê?_ "Pode ficar." _Que diabos? E seu emprego? Sua reputação? _"Com a condição que você durma um pouco." _Onde?_ "Pode usar minha cama, eu fico no sofá."

Eu falei aquela última parte rápido demais. Ele sorri.

"Obrigado, Professor." Apreciação, de novo.

Eu gostava mais dele quando ele me odiava… Eu o odiava.

_Merda._

_**...Continua**

* * *

_

**N/T:** Por causa de alguns problemas pessoais, só vou poder postar nos finais de semana. Me desculpem. 


	5. I: Revelações

**Título Original:** If You Are Prepared  
**Autora:** Cybele  
**Link da autora:** www. swish-n-flick. netfirms. com

**Título:** Se Você Estiver Preparado  
**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Bela-chan  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** R  
**Resumo:** Dumbledore tem um plano para manter Severus e o garoto à salvo. Classificação R.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Isso não é plágio. É um tributo.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fic se passa antes da Ordem da Fênix. Mas é a melhor fic Snape/Harry que já existiu.

**

* * *

**

**Se Você Estiver Preparado I: A Verdade Sobre Harry**

**Capítulo Cinco: Revelações

* * *

**

"Potter, acorde."

Ele abre os olhos e boceja. "Que horas são?" Ele procura pelos óculos e eu os entrego para ele.

"Meio-dia." Digo e engulo de volta a bile que queima minha garganta. Não me lembro de quando foi a última vez em que acordei mais tarde que sete da manhã. Meu corpo não poderia ter escolhido pior momento para quebrar a rotina. Espero pela consciência dele atacar. E quando finalmente ataca, ele pula da cama, quase me derrubando.

"Oh, merda!" Ele diz e então lembra de onde está. "Desculpe. Eu… Treino de Quadribol. Angelina."

_Quadribol_. Antes que eu o lembre que é dia de visita a Hogsmeade, tenho que me segurar para não azarar o pestinha por ousar pensar num jogo estúpido quando estou prestes a perder o emprego.

"Espera. Não tem Quadribol hoje." Ele suspira e se joga de volta na cama.

_Minha cama. Meu quarto. Meu emprego._

Suprimo um súbito impulso violento e murmuro, "Venha, Potter. Precisamos falar com o Diretor." Minha garganta está seca e minha cabeça parece quase descolada do meu corpo. Me forço a lembrar que não preciso desse emprego e ficaria muito mais feliz sem ele. Digo a mim mesmo que sou um bruxo treinado e provavelmente capaz de sobreviver sem a proteção de Dumbledore. Tento assegurar à besta feroz que está se remexendo no meu estômago de que o que eu fiz foi uma gentileza. Eu ajudei um garoto desesperado.

OK. Essa última parte não ajudou. Acho que vou vomitar.

"Por que precisamos ver Dumbledore?" Ele parece assustado e tenho certeza de que não é por preocupação com meu bem estar.

"Porque devem ter notado a sua ausência. Suspeito que um grupo de busca já está a caminho." _E talvez, se a história vier de você, eu posso ser apenas demitido e não ser mandado para prisão por suspeita de estupro._

Ele olha para mim por um momento, boquiaberto. "Professor, você… Quero dizer, você pode estar em apuros por ter me... er..."

"Não, é perfeitamente normal para os professores de Hogwarts entreterem alunos menores de idade em seus aposentos tarde da noite. Talvez você tenha visto uma turma de alunos do primeiro ano saindo dos aposentos de McGonagall toda manhã." Pauso para saborear a raiva que aparece em suas bochechas e me viro. Começo a caminhar até a porta, tentando desesperadamente descobrir o que vou falar para Dumbledore.

_Albus, o garoto se iludiu imaginando que eu poderia ser um ombro amigo e a culpa é toda sua por nos forçar a trabalhar juntos, arrancando de mim o poder de intimidá-lo. Ele ousou se mostrar sentimental na minha presença em duas ocasiões diferentes, e eu exijo que ele seja punido. _

De alguma forma, não acho que isso vá funcionar. Rezo para que eu consiga arranjar um bom motivo para ter permitido que o garoto dormisse em meus aposentos antes de chegar ao escritório do Diretor. É um longo caminho. Posso ter sorte. Ignorando uma voz irritante da minha cabeça que insiste em gritar _'eu avisei'_, abro a porta.

E quase tenho um ataque cardíaco. Merda de sorte.

"Boa tarde, Severus. Ou devo dizer bom dia?"

Posso sentir a culpa e o pânico querendo tomar conta das minhas feições e, instintivamente, me recomponho. Instantaneamente sinto meu rosto se acomodar na expressão sóbria de sempre. Tento não suspirar de alívio.

"Olá, Harry." Dumbledore passa por mim e eu me viro, para ver que Potter não conseguiu disfarçar tão bem quanto eu. Se estivesse no lugar de Dumbledore, me trancaria numa prisão sem julgamento só ao olhar para a cara de culpado do garoto. Eu o vejo procurar palavras e o azaro mentalmente. Percebo, com uma vaga amargura, que ele não aprendeu nada durante o verão. Não faz a mínima diferença se o garoto consegue se manter inexpressivo na minha frente, quando ele se deixa revelar no momento em que é necessário se manter calmo.

"Professor Dumbledore, foi minha culpa. O professor Snape me encontrou nos corredores à noite e me trouxe aqui pra me punir."

_Eu, Severus Snape, em sã consciência..._

"Ele me disse que eu poderia ficar aqui, mas só se eu tentasse dormir. Bem, eu não achei que fosse mesmo conseguir dormir..."

EU, SEVERUS SNAPE, EM SÃ CONSCIÊNCIA…

"Mas dormi. Me desculpe. Não deveríamos ter dormido tanto. Não que tivéssemos... juntos, sabe... er..."

Fudeu. Me mate agora.

Decido que é melhor manter os olhos fechados e esperar pelo beijo do Dementador. Preferia não ver a hora em que ele chegasse. Afinal, vivi bastante. Fiz o meu melhor ao esculpir as mentes dos jovens – por mais desmoralizante que essa experiência tenha sido. Fui temido e respeitado por centenas de pirralhos estúpidos, alguns dos quais se transformaram em parasitas estúpidos em posições de poder. Cometi erros, mas me redimi com sacrifício e anos de tormento pelo Bem da Sociedade.

Começo a gostar da idéia de poder descansar eternamente assim que a minha alma for sugada do meu corpo. Me convenço que viver sem alma não pode ser tão ruim quanto viver com uma.

Ouço Dumbledore pigarrear. E então o ouço rir. Alto. Abro os olhos. Vejo Potter com as mãos no rosto, Dumbledore ao seu lado, soluçando de tanto rir. Fico impressionado... E seriamente assustado. O homem é velho demais para rir dessa maneira. Potter ergue o rosto, exibindo as bochechas vermelhas, e levanta uma sobrancelha.

"Me perdoe." O diretor diz, finalmente. Ele suspira e seu rosto volta àquela expressão estranha. "Harry, deixe-me esclarecer que nem você nem o Professor Snape estão em apuros." O garoto parece aliviado. Sinto uma pontada de suspeita dar um solavanco em meu estômago. "Eu disse ao Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger que você passou mal ontem à noite e que estava na Ala Hospitalar. Acho que é melhor mantermos a história entre nós."

Potter balança a cabeça estupidamente. Dumbledore parece satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele sempre parece assim.

"Eu suspeitei que vocês estavam juntos quando Severus não apareceu para o café da manhã. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando dei uma olhada em um certo mapa que confisquei do Sr. Crouch **(1)**. Fiquei aliviado ao perceber que vocês estavam dormindo profundamente. Nenhum dos dois tem dormido bem desde o começo do ano letivo." O garoto vira os olhos para mim e eu, estupidamente, tento ler a mente de Dumbledore. Ele está aprontando alguma. Dá para notar pelo tom de sua voz e pelo brilho nos seus olhos. De repente me pergunto em que tipo de fantoche me transformei. Seguro minha raiva.

"Harry, melhor ir para o seu dormitório agora. Se quiser, a professora McGonagall vai acompanhá-lo até Hogsmeade para que você se encontre com seus amigos."

Potter sorri e agradece ao diretor. O sorriso fica obviamente desconfortável quando ele se vira para mim. Ele cora. "Obrigado, professor." Ele baixa os olhos e corre para a porta. Ele não olha pra trás. Vejo a porta se fechar atrás dele e me viro para o velho.

"Sinto muito, Albus. Não devia tê-lo deixado ficar. Não vai se repetir."

"Não, Severus. Fico satisfeito que ele tenha você para recorrer."

_Chatice._

"Não sou qualificado para ser o conselheiro do garoto, Albus. E depois de sua performance no ultimo ano, tenho sérias duvidas sobre continuar dando ao moleque tratamento especial. Se você insiste em que o garoto continue o treinamento, eu sugiro que façamos isso em horários normais. Sou seu professor, não amigo. O garoto tem dificuldade em lembrar disso." Minhas palavras são inúteis, é claro. O homem nunca ouve o que digo. No fim de tudo, farei exatamente como ele quiser porque ele é Albus Dumbledore, o homem mais reverenciado no Mundo Bruxo. E eu sou Severus Snape, o lacaio. Estou preso, e não é a primeira vez, em uma ironia. Troquei um regime opressivo por outro. Um escravo tanto no inferno quanto no céu.

Ele não fala nada por um longo tempo. Odeio esse silêncio contemplativo. Ele me deixa cozinhar em banho-maria enquanto compõe uma resposta ao meu apelo.

_Me diga para cair fora e termine logo com isso._

"Severus, será que você poderia ir ao meu escritório à tarde para um chá?"

Eu me encolho visivelmente e ele finge não notar. Se eu abrir minha boca, tenho certeza que vou ficar em Azkaban por muito tempo. Aperto minhas mãos com força para impedi-las de alcançar minha varinha. Tenho cuidado para não fazer nenhum contato visual para não transformá-lo em centenas de pedacinhos cintilantes acidentalmente.

"Por volta das quatro está bom, Severus." Ele sorri e me deseja um bom dia.

* * *

Saio do escritório de Dumbledore e me apoio na parede para me acalmar. Eu fui chamado para um chá em inúmeras ocasiões. Com o passar dos anos, me acostumei a sair do escritório do homem me sentindo enjoado e enraivecido. Não me acostumei, no entanto, a sair de lá sentindo como se o mundo estivesse rodando no caos. Acho que devo apreciar a mudança. 

_'Acredito que está na hora de você saber a verdade sobre Harry.'_

Eu poderia ter rido dessa declaração se não fosse o olhar grave de Dumbledore. _A Verdade Sobre Harry_. Me ocorre que isso poderia ser o título de algum bizarro musical trouxa. Posso até prever um coro de Grifinórios no número de abertura, 'O Garoto Que Sobreviveu'. Uma fileira de Weasleys vestidos em dourado brilhante dançam cancan em minha imaginação. Estremeço e logo elimino aquela imagem mental pouco antes de Voldemort aparecer no palco e comecar a fazer seu número solo, 'Esse Potter Deve Morrer'.

_Hosanna! Superstar!_ **(2)**

Oh, Deus. Enlouqueci.

Respiro fundo para poder me controlar e faço meu caminho para as masmorras. Posso ouvir a multidão de alunos no corredor da Entrada, chegando da visita a Hogsmeade. Coloco minha expressão mais rígida e caminho determinado. Normalmente sinto enorme prazer em ver os moleques se contorcendo de medo, pulando da minha frente, se jogando contra as paredes para me evitar; mas agora mal noto. Vejo um brilho de cabelos vermelhos num canto e acelero meus passos. Onde Weasley está, Potter não pode estar muito longe. E não tenho certeza de que conseguiria agüentar o confronto agora.

Chego nas masmorras em tempo recorde e vou diretamente para o meu quarto onde planejo passar o resto da noite olhando para o teto. Estou prestes a deitar quando noto a capa do garoto enrolada perto do meu travesseiro. Me ocorre que ele pode voltar para pegá-la e tento lutar contra o mal-pressentimento. Xingo a mim mesmo por estar com medo de um pirralho. Já consegui enganar um dos mais poderosos magos de todos os tempos. Posso, certamente, agüentar um adolescente com expressão neutra.

_'O que estou prestes a te dizer, Severus, o garoto não pode saber.'_

Como se isso precisasse ser dito. Eu preferiria cortar minha garganta a ter que dizer para ele. Seria uma experiência muito mais prazerosa. Acho. Enquanto eu realmente gosto de provocar o garoto, prefiro evitar qualquer tipo de emoção que ultrapasse a raiva adolescente – o que me faz lembrar da razão pela qual aquela maldita capa está na minha cama. Minha vontade de estar deitado é substituída pela vontade de levantar e encher a cara.

Sento no sofá dos meus aposentos com uma garrafa de conhaque e um livro. Eu não planejo realmente ler o livro, mas vai servir para manter os olhos focalizados enquanto repasso a última conversa com Dumbledore que mudou minha existência. O conhaque vai servir para, eventualmente, me deixar rir ironicamente do desespero da situação: se Potter morrer, Voldemort consegue verdadeira imortalidade; se Voldemort morrer, Potter morre também. _Há!_

Não bebi o suficiente. Ainda não está engraçado.

_'Pretendo proteger o garoto enquanto eu viver, Severus. Quando a hora chegar, Harry vai ter uma escolha muito difícil para fazer. Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá com ele quando essa hora chegasse.'_

Há muito tempo, desisti de perguntar 'Por que eu?'. E consegui deixar de fazê-la no escritório de Dumbledore. Mas agora, essa pergunta volta para me assombrar. E eu gostaria muito de uma merda de uma resposta. Linha tênue, ele disse. Linha tênue, de fato.

Eu gostaria de enfiar essa linha tênue bem no centro da cabeça dele. Eu deveria saber que quando ele me chamou para essa tarefa não foi por causa do meu conhecimento em Artes Das Trevas. Me ocorre que esse treinamento não foi mais do que 'vamos manter Potter ocupado para que ele não fuja e acabe se matando, fazendo com que ganhemos um Lorde das Trevas permanente.'

Encho um segundo copo de conhaque e bebo de uma vez, imediatamente reenchendo. Na metade do terceiro copo sou atingido por um estranho pensamento: para salvar a vida de Potter, o Mundo Bruxo deve manter Voldemort a salvo do garoto. Fazendo de Potter o seu próprio inimigo.

Dou uma risada e coloco o copo ao lado.

Pelo menos isso não mudou.

* * *

Eu não sei por quanto tempo me mantive sentado aqui quando ouço baterem na porta. Estudei a conversa que tive com Dumbledore por, pelo menos, mil vezes; virando-a de cabeça para baixo e pelo avesso, procurando alguma coisa. Não encontro nada, mas tenho certeza que tentarei mais uma vez – de repente sou otimista. A batida se torna insistente e eu vou até a porta. Sei quem é. 

Ele me cumprimenta com um "Oi" nervoso. Dou espaço para que ele passe. Fechando a porta, lembro a mim mesmo que devo agir como se nada tivesse mudado. Devo agir como sempre, apesar do peso novo em minha consciência. Respiro fundo e me viro para ele.

"Outro pesadelo, Sr. Potter?" Minha voz está repleta de amargura. Mas isso é normal.

Ele sacode a cabeça. "Eu só queria agradecer por ter me deixado ficar a noite passada. Eu não o vi no banquete. Você não estava dormindo, estava?"

Escolho responder com o grunhido reserva, na esperança de adiar essa conversa até que eu descubra exatamente o que dizer a ele. Se eu não tivesse recebido o maior choque da minha existência essa tarde, que destruiu o resto de ódio que sentia pelo garoto, eu deveria olhar feio para ele. Eu deveria dizer alguma coisa sobre a insistência dele em desrespeitar as regras. Eu deveria dizer para ele não fazer das vindas noturnas até meus aposentos um hábito.

Eu deveria continuar enchendo a cara e tentar esquecer que o garoto existe.

"Professor, você está bem?" Ele olha para mim com uma expressão confusa e paro para checar a expressão que estou fazendo. Percebo que estou vagamente enojado e sei perfeitamente bem que é uma expressão muito pobre. Culpo a minha falta de controle ao conhaque.

"Você devia estar na cama."

O pivete sorri para mim e eu fico espantado. "Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Pedi para o Professor Dumbledore permissão para te visitar. Então não estou quebrando nenhuma regra. Até consegui uma permissão escrita." Ele me mostra um pedaço de pergaminho e então diz, "Quer dizer, se você deixar."

Eu olho para o pergaminho com mal-pressentimento. O velho foi longe demais. Eu concordei em manter o segredo. Vou continuar a brincadeira de treinar o garoto para mantê-lo vivo até que chegue o momento em que sua morte é necessária. No entanto, não vou deixar que minha vida seja invadida só porque Dumbledore está caduco o suficiente para achar que minha companhia é boa para o garoto.

Isso é loucura. Tiro os olhos do pergaminho e o olho feio. Vejo que ele está meio inseguro. Abro minha boca para dizer que jamais vou permitir. Penso em dizer para que ele caia fora e me deixe isolado.

"Potter," começo, mas paro ao ver que a incerteza dele se transforma em medo. Minha voz pára. Por dentro estou xingando o garoto por ser tão delicado e a mim mesmo por me importar. Suspiro, desistindo. "Ah, certo. Sente." Ele convoca uma cadeira e volto para o meu quarto para pegar o conhaque. Se estou para ser antiético, melhor fazer bem feito. Dou ao garoto um copo e ignoro a expressão chocada em seu rosto.

Ergo meu copo em homenagem à lembrança do homem que eu era.

* * *

**_Fim da Parte Um

* * *

_**

**(1) **Lembre-se que a fic foi feita antes d'A Ordem da Fênix.

**(2) **Referência a "Jesus Cristo Superstar".

**Continua na parte dois: O Garoto Não Pode Saber**


	6. II: Presentes

**Título Original:** If You Are Prepared  
**Autora:** Cybele  
**Link da autora: **www. swish-n-flick. netfirms. com

**Título:** Se Você Estiver Preparado  
**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução: **Ivinne  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** R (por enquanto)  
**Resumo:** Dumbledore tem um plano para manter Severus e o garoto à salvo. Classificação R.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Isso não é plágio. É um tributo.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fic se passa antes da Ordem da Fênix. Mas é a melhor fic Snape/Harry que já existiu.

* * *

**  
Se Você Estiver Preparado II: O Garoto Não Pode Saber**

**Capítulo Um: Presentes**

* * *

"A proteção está no lugar, Severus. Tudo está em ordem." 

Que maravilha. Enquanto Dumbledore aproveita o feriado de fim de ano, no fervor das festas natalinas, eu vou estar emendando os pedaços de Harry Potter. Isso significa, é claro, que não vou ter que agüentar aquela ridícula brincadeira do chapéu que parece nunca fazer Dumbledore cansar de rir às minhas custas. Silenciosamente amaldiçôo Lupin e Longbottom. Que ambos apodreçam no inferno.

"Não se preocupe. Você vai conseguir."

Eu vou conseguir. É claro que eu vou conseguir. É com Potter que estou preocupado. O garoto não consegue se concentrar numa poção digestiva, quanto mais em Aparatar. Ele vai acabar perdendo vários pedaços do próprio corpo por toda a masmorra. E consigo pensar em um milhão de coisas que eu preferia fazer no feriado ao invés de ficar catando as partes perdidas de Potter. Acho que devia estar contente por ser apenas um cômodo. No entanto, por mais que eu odeie admitir, eu concordo quando Albus diz que é um treinamento necessário. Se o garoto tolo cair nas mãos de Voldemort mais uma vez, ao menos ele poderá escapar. Eu só espero o mesmo para Voldemort.

_Pare_. Meu estômago afunda com tal pensamento, e rapidamente o mando para longe. Fico assombrado com o tempo que levou para que eu processasse as novidades que Dumbledore me contou. Estou fora de forma, ouso dizer. Já se passaram catorze anos desde que fiz o papel de Comensal da Morte. Minha habilidade de memória seletiva fora essencial durante aquele tempo. E eu era brilhante nisso, capaz de enganar até o mais efetivo método de se procurar a verdade. Eu sou meu próprio fiel do segredo.

Vou me reeducar nesse feriado.

"Bem, vou indo então. Aparecerei em alguns dias para ver como vocês estão. Se algo der errado, você sabe como me procurar. Boa noite, Severus. E diga olá para Harry por mim, sim?"

Eu o olho com desprezo, e ele ri antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Tenho a forte impressão que o homem adora me torturar. Ocorre-me que Dumbledore é um sádico. Ele força a amizade entre as pessoas da mesma forma que Voldemort força a inimizade. A marca pessoal do sadismo de Dumbledore é aceita por não deixar cicatrizes visíveis. Ele só faltou embrulhar o garoto em papel de presente e colocar no meu colo – sem se incomodar de colocar o recibo para que eu possa trocar por algo que eu _realmente_ goste.

Harry Potter, o panetone amanhecido na minha meia de Natal.

Vou até minha escrivaninha e pego a garrafa de vinho que deixei respirando. Um pequeno prêmio por ter passado por mais um semestre sem azarar nenhum aluno. Sirvo uma taça para mim e caminho para a novidade nos meus aposentos: uma cadeira verde-sonserina de couro estofado. Um presente de Albus Dumbledore, o Rei da Sutileza – apesar dele não ter dito nada. Perguntei-o sobre ela, e os olhos dele brilharam daquela maneira travessa. Meu ressentimento em relação ao presunçoso gesto, confesso vergonhosamente, vai embora assim que me sento. Suspeito que tenha algum feitiço para aliviar o stress, pois no momento em que sentei, minha mente foi preenchida por um zumbido leve e calmante, e meu corpo começou a formigar.

Quando ouço a primeira batida na porta, estou bem disposto demais para sequer me irritar. Arrependo-me vagamente de não ter dado a senha para o garoto para que eu não precisasse atender. Alguma coisa embaçada na minha mente me ordena para que eu levante. Assim que toco os pés no chão, censuro-se rigorosamente por ter sequer cogitado com a idéia de dar ao garoto acesso livre aos meus aposentos. Resolvo não sentar na cadeira enquanto ele estiver aqui. Não quero lidar com a responsabilidade da gentileza que posso cometer nesse estado.

Estremeço ao pensar nisso e abro a porta.

* * *

Já se passou uma semana desde que Dumbledore deu acesso para ele a minha vida privada. Ele parou de se dar ao trabalho de parecer culpado depois da terceira noite. Agora ele tem a audácia de me olhar com alegria quando abro a porta. Ignorando meu olhar de desprezo. Dou espaço e aceno para que ele entre. Sempre. Minha própria consciência já se cansou de praguejar por minha fraqueza, dada a quantidade de vezes que isso já aconteceu. Ao invés disso, ela procura todas as queixas e solta todas de uma vez, com ataques aleatórios de autocensura. Esses ataques normalmente acontecem logo após despachar o garoto. 

Ele passa por mim e noto que ele trouxe consigo uma mochila particularmente grande.

"De mudança, Potter? Deixe-me adivinhar, você pediu permissão ao diretor, certo? Talvez você tenha conseguido outra permissão escrita."

Ele me encara. E gira os olhos. Para mim.

Isso já se tornou um acontecimento comum. Seu total desrespeito por minhas tentativas de provocação nunca param de me deixar sem palavras. Qualquer outro aluno dessa escola se curva de medo e preferiria beijar uma mandrágora ao invés de invocar minha ira. Potter dá de ombros, descartando-me. Solto um comentário mordaz, e ele gira os olhos. Fico chocado com sua imprudência. O garoto merece morrer.

_Pare._

"Eu percebi que já que vamos partir pela manhã, e não tem mais ninguém na torre da Grifinória, então eu posso muito bem ficar aqui. Se não tiver problema. Eu fico no sofá dessa vez." O garoto tem a coragem de fingir que eu tenho escolha. Ele sabe muito bem que vou deixar ele ficar. Mesmo que, por nada nesse mundo, consigo entender o _porquê_, exatamente, o deixo ficar.

V_ocê gosta da companhia dele. _Certamente que não.

Eu escolho a digna opção de não responder sua pergunta subentendida. Não vou mandá-lo pra fora, mas me recuso a oferecer um convite. Fecho a porta e volto para perto da lareira. Sento na cadeira que trouxe para Hogwarts da mansão. Ouço o garoto colocar a mochila no chão e caminhar pelo cômodo.

Ele olha para a cadeira e então para mim com um sorriso torto. Ele acha que eu a comprei para acomodá-lo. Fico feliz em desapontá-lo.

"Foi um presente." Esclareço.

"De quem?"

"Seu maior fã."

"Hagrid?"

Levanto uma sobrancelha e o encaro. Ele ri. Maldito moleque.

"Você não gostou?"

"Tem alguma coisa estranha nela. Acho que foi azarada. Você pode sentar."

Ele dá um muxoxo, mas aceita o meu convite. Observo que o mesmo alívio que experimentei passa por ele. Ele fecha os olhos, e tento não pensar no que aparece em sua mente. Sua boca se contorce num sorriso satisfeito, e ele suspira. Bebo de vez meu copo de vinho.

"Oh meu... oh, isso é bom." Ele ofega obscenamente.

Estou vagamente ciente de que meus olhos dobraram de tamanho. Ajeito-me em minha cadeira e tento não notar que seus lábios estão levemente separados. Ele geme, contente, e abre os olhos. Olha para mim de forma sonhadora.

"Deus. Seja lá quem foi que te deu essa cadeira, deve gostar muito de você. Tem certeza de que não quer sentar aqui?"

Eu teria dado um muxoxo pelo comentário, mas o som de sua respiração ofegante seguida por um sussurro de "Deus... parece dedos..." é arremessado violentamente em minha mente. Meus olhos se afastam rapidamente da visão do garoto orgástico e recai na garrafa de vinho colocada ao lado da cadeira que está molestando meu aluno. Inclino-me para pegá-la. Congelo ao sentir uma mão no meu ombro.

"Snape, você precisa tentar isso." Ele sussurra distraidamente.

Um dilema. Posso correr o risco de exibir as mesmas reações à cadeira na qual aparentemente não fiquei tempo suficiente, ou posso continuar a assistir o garoto desfrutar. Nenhuma das opções parece atraente. Ou decente.

O garoto levanta, e eu silenciosamente o aplaudo por conseguir se controlar. Ele senta na outra cadeira, e eu o encaro.

"Vai fundo."

Não me movo, e ele levanta, encorajando-me fisicamente a sentar na cadeira. Encontro-me muito surpreso por ele estar segurando-me para eu não cair sentado. Sou pego pelo assento pecaminosamente macio e, automaticamente, me acomodo. O prazeroso zumbido preenche meu cérebro e, mais uma vez, meus músculos formigam. Posso sentir que suspirei, mas não pareço conseguir controlar. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei sentado antes que os "dedos" que Potter havia mencionado entrem em ação. Meu olhos, que eu nem tinha noção de que haviam fechado, abrem. Posso ver Potter sorrindo para mim, mas não me faz repreendê-lo, porque aqueles dedos parecem ter paralisado minha determinação e começaram a trabalhar por todo o meu corpo, anulando minha capacidade mental. Alguém geme e eu percebo que fui eu, e não consigo me lembrar de ficar espantado.

Uma voz tênue diz:

"Feliz Natal, professor."

* * *

De alguma forma, consigo me descolar da cadeira. A sobrecarga de consciência quase me joga de volta nela. Meu corpo parece massa de pão e minha mente parece ser feita do mesmo material. O garoto está esticado no tapete em frente a lareira e parece estar dormindo. Fico afetado pela beleza do seu rosto no brilho morno do fogo. Sombras dançam por seu rosto criando um espetáculo singular de ilusões. Ajoelho-me ao seu lado e coloco minha mão no seu peito na intenção de acordá-lo, penso. 

"Harry."

Ele abre os olhos de repente. Sorri.

"'Cê tá bem?" Sua voz me traz de volta à realidade e posso sentir os músculos do meu pescoço enrijecerem pelo peso da realidade. "Você me chamou de 'Harry'. Acho que a cadeira te confundiu." Ele ri.

"Dumbledore." Eu rosno e olho para a mobília ofensiva com desdém. Ocorre-me que eu pretendia dizer muito mais do que 'Dumbledore'.

Ele boceja e se espreguiça.

"Eu acho que vou conseguir dormir essa noite. Você tem um cobertor extra?" Meu cérebro trava e eu o olho estupidamente. A cadeira, decido, é um perigoso item de Magia Negra que desacelera o processo de raciocínio de seu usuário de tal forma que até o mais poderoso bruxo se torna incapaz de se defender. Decidi que vou ver o fabricante e mandar uma reclamação para o Ministério. Por que Dumbledore me daria um objeto assim? Meu estômago dá um aperto. Talvez não foi ele; talvez tenha sido instalada aqui. Talvez Lucius Malfoy a tenha colocado aqui, sabendo que eu sentaria, planejando tirar proveito do meu estado abobado. Ele pode ter mandado Draco fazer isso. Será que ele sabe que tenho trabalhado com o garoto? Talvez ele tente vir hoje pegar Harry. _Potter_, me corrijo.

"Professor? Tem certeza que está bem?"

"Potter, dormitório." Ele levanta as sobrancelhas. Pergunto-me que diabos aconteceu com o resto da frase.

"Por quê?"

"Não. Agora. Vá." Eu resmungo e então analiso a declaração. Tem palavra faltando. Tinha começado como "Não discuta comigo, seu pestinha, agora não é a hora. Vá." Não importa. Parece que minha mensagem se perdeu. Percebo que provavelmente não deveria deixá-lo voltar só para o dormitório. Teria que escoltá-lo.

"Bem, está certo. Mas não entendo. Qual o problema?" Ele está preocupado, mas não irritado, percebo. Ele dá uma caminhada e pega os tênis, e então vai até a cadeira para calçá-los. Ele murmura algo que não presto atenção. Estou ocupado demais tentando convencer minha boca a dizer "Não sente aí."

"Não." Eu consigo dizer no momento em que ele senta. Ele me olha como se eu estivesse louco.

"Não o quê?" Ele finalmente diz.

"Cadeira. Isso. Eu." Alguma parte do meu cérebro está formando pensamentos coerentes, mas essa parte parece estar desconectada à parte que controla a fala. Sinto minha boca mover, mas ouço nada.

"Oh. Desculpe, eu não deveria ter pego no sono enquanto você estava na cadeira. A mulher de quem eu comprei não me disse que transforma seu cérebro em mingau."

Ouço as palavras imediatamente. Cada som individual tem seu significado separado. Tento juntar os significados e finalmente consigo depois de alguns minutos. É claro, meu conceito de tempo foi sugado pelo tecido maléfico, então eu posso estar enganado sobre quanto tempo demorou.

"Você? Eu. Mas. Por quê?"

Resolvo não falar até que meu cérebro volte ao normal e sinto um pânico passar sobre mim quando considero a possibilidade de nunca mais voltar a falar. O pânico tem uma subcorrente de raiva direcionada ao infame garoto sentado ali. Estou furioso com ele, e ainda mais furioso por não poder dizê-lo o quão furioso estou.

"É seu presente de Natal. Achei que seria perfeito para você. Quero dizer, você poderia usar um pouco de relaxamento. Talvez você não devesse sentar por tanto tempo da próxima vez. Eles deveriam colocar um aviso ou algo do tipo."

Minha mente grita: "Saia daqui agora antes que eu azare você, seu cara de pau! Vou para cama. Boa noite!"

Mas me ouço dizer: "Agora. Você. Pau. Cama. Boa!" Se eu ainda fosse capaz de corar, poderia tê-lo feito. Eu renovo meu voto de silencio e começo a me perguntar se seria capaz de erguer minha varinha e dizer "Obliviate" antes que ele pudesse se esquivar do feitiço. Depois de um momento boquiaberto, ele se curva num riso histérico. Fecho a boca com força para evitar falar e saio apressado para o quarto. Posso ouvi-lo tentar se acalmar atrás de mim, ofegando de tanto rir. Bato a porta atrás de mim.

* * *

Abro os olhos, e a luz da lâmpada afugenta as imagens de um sonho desagradável. Não consigo me lembrar o assunto, mas o fantasma da apreensão se demora por perto de mim. Levanto-me da cama e olho para o relógio – cinco e meia. Olho na direção do sofá e noto que o garoto não esta lá. Ele deve ter voltado para o dormitório – esperançosamente, com medo do que pode acontecer com sua vida. 

Sem apreensão, tento minhas habilidades de fala. Respiro fundo e digo:

"Sou Severus Snape." Foi bem. Talvez algo mais complexo. "Sou Severus Snape, mestre em Poções da Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria, e servente contratado por Albus Dumbledore."

Tudo parece em ordem e reconectado. Meu corpo está duro e meu rosto exibe sua carranca costumeira. Suspiro aliviado e caminho até a sala de estar onde planejo passar o resto da manhã recuperando minha habilidade de memória seletiva. Seguro-me com a vaga esperança de que conseguirei antes de ficar preso no mesmo cômodo que o garoto. Já é difícil o suficiente ficar concentrado perto dele sem se aborrecer com o conhecimento de que ele poderia morrer a qualquer momento. As palavras de Dumbledore me perseguem mais uma vez.

"_Se alguém matar Lorde Voldemort, Harry vai perecer."_

Eu resfolego por me achar agradecido que o Lorde das Trevas seja tão difícil de matar.

_O Lorde Das Trevas Que Sobreviveu._ Realmente, seu feito merece muito mais aplauso do que a sobrevivência acidental de Potter. Ele conseguiu realizar um ritual que matou quase todas as pessoas que tentaram. Não, ele conseguiu por completo, lembro. Ele só conseguiu uma parte – mas a parte mais difícil, não importa. A maioria dos bruxos, até bruxos das trevas, não são sinistros o suficiente para considerar o ritual. De todas as formas para ganhar imortalidade, Voldemort escolheu a mais cruel. Ele certamente insiste em ser superior. Alguma parte de mim encontra-se, mais uma vez, impressionado por seu poder. Enojado, mas impressionado.

Afasto o pensamento e vou sentar em minha cadeira usual. Olho feio mais uma vez para o azarado acréscimo a minha sala de estar quando dou a volta por ele. Meu olhar some quando noto o corpo encolhido no assento. Suspiro. Basta de meditação. Sento na cadeira oposta a ela e observo o garoto dormir, condenando-o por não ter fugido de medo ontem à noite.

Enquanto meus olhos movem por seu rosto, relaxado e pálido de sono, encontro-me repleto com uma indecifrável emoção. Tento empurrar para longe a idéia de que aquele rosto nunca conhecerá os sinais da idade. As linhas de experiência e sabedoria que marcam o resto de nós, não marcará sua pele. Ele nunca vai ser belo. Ele nunca vai deixar de ser belo.

Ele está sonhando. Observo seu rosto se contorcer, seus olhos procurando algo por trás de suas pálpebras. Seus lábios entreabertos se movem com palavras não ditas. Ele geme levemente e franze as sobrancelhas, e então murmura ilogicamente. Encontro-me na esperança de que seu sonho seja bom e tento me convencer de que só quero evitar outra troca emocional. Minha respiração se prende quando vejo seu rosto encolher em uma careta e mordo meu lábio com apreensão quando sua respiração se torna mais irregular.

Antes que eu saiba o que estou fazendo, percorroespaço entre as cadeiras.

"Potter." Sussurro, e minha mão sacode seu ombro. Com o contato, o garoto grita e balança o braços freneticamente, um punho fechado colidindo abruptamente com meu nariz. Eu caio no chão.

_Você mereceu, seu tolo patético._ Aperto meu machucado e me pergunto vagamente onde coloquei minha espinha dorsal. Pareço ter colocado no lugar errado.

"Oh, Deus. Professor, eu..." O garoto escorrega para fora da cadeira e ajoelha-se na minha frente. Ele tira minha mão do meu rosto. "Me desculpe. Pensei que você era um... quando...um. Desculpe."

De primeira acho que a cadeira tirou sua habilidade de falar, então lembro que ele nunca conseguiu formular frases completas.

O contato foi muito mais surpreendente do que doloroso. Recupero-me rápido e levanto.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei ter dito para voltar para o seu quarto."

"Ah, eu estava... quero dizer, me senti mal por... você sabe. Sobre o negócio da cadeira. Eu estava... preocupado. Com você. Então fiquei." _Preocupado._ Ele deveria ficar preocupado com o que eu teria feito com ele assim que recuperasse meu juízo. Garoto estúpido. "Você parece bem agora."

Sim, estou bem. Mas como ele conseguiu passar a noite na cadeira sem se transformar em uma massa informe e gaguejante?

"O que você fez com a cadeira?" Pergunto. Seu sorriso sem graça transforma-se num sorriso astuto, e eu o odeio por isso.

"Usei a senha."

Eu espero. Não vou perguntar qual palavra é. Ele quer e espera que eu pergunte. Seus olhos encontram os meus e ele agüenta firme, desafiando-me. Ah, diabos, isso é ridículo.

"Bem, vai me dizer ou não?"

Ele sorriu e parece muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Harry."

_É claro.  
_

* * *

_**N/T: **_Demorei. Mas agora tô de férias. Atualizações mais rápidas. _  
_


	7. II: Treinamento

**Título Original:** If You Are Prepared  
**Autora:** Cybele  
**Link da autora: **www. swish-n-flick. netfirms. com

**Título:** Se Você Estiver Preparado  
**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução: **Ivinne  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** R (por enquanto)  
**Resumo:** Dumbledore tem um plano para manter Severus e o garoto à salvo. Classificação R.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Isso não é plágio. É um tributo.  
**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fic se passa antes da Ordem da Fênix. Mas é a melhor fic Snape/Harry que já existiu.

**  
**

* * *

**Se Você Estiver Preparado II: O Garoto Não Pode Saber**

**Capítulo Dois: Treinamento**

* * *

"Então, no que vamos trabalhar dessa vez?" 

"Aparatar."

Seu queixo cai e vejo apreensão em seus olhos. Pelo menos o garoto sabe o suficiente para entender que deveria se assustar. Estou quase impressionado.

"Mas eu não tenho idade suficiente."

"De repente, preocupado com quebrar regras, Potter?"

É claro, não tem nenhuma ligação com a lei. Mas ele prefere que eu pense assim. Gosto de assistir sua maldita coragem Grifinória vacilar. De repente, estou muito mais animado com esse treinamento.

"É só que, e se eu, você sabe... er... Perder. Algo."

Eu me permito um sorriso sinistro. No cintilar das sombras das tochas, eu imagino que pareço absolutamente mau. Ele engole nervosamente e se inquieta. Pergunto-me se devo dizer que ele esta relativamente a salvo com as proteções do lugar e que seus pedaços vão ficar, ao menos, no mesmo cômodo com ele.

Não. Deixe-o sofrer.

"Eu sugiro que você acerte, então."

Seus olhos se arregalam, e ele balança a cabeça estupidamente. Ele respira fundo, e eu posso vê-lo se fortificar para a tarefa.

"Vamos começar essa tarde. Você deve tentar dormir um pouco antes. Eu não quero sair procurando por sua cabeça porque você não consegue se concentrar."

Ele pisca. E então balança a cabeça. E então pisca mais. Balançando a cabeça mais uma vez, ele caminha até uma das camas e se joga com um suspiro. Eu o sigo e deito na cama ao lado, mas não pretendo dormir. Se o garoto se mantiver quieto, então posso trabalhar no meu próprio treinamento. Ouço-o chutar os sapatos longe e se acomodar debaixo dos lençóis.

Eu respiro profundamente e me concentro em puxar toda a energia do meu corpo para minha mente. Treinar-se para reprimir informação à vontade é muito difícil de se conseguir. Eu obtive a habilidade como um Comensal da Morte e então a usei de novo como espião para Dumbledore durante aqueles dias que gosto de chamar de Primeiro Round. O truque é juntar toda a informação e o sentimento que a acompanha em uma palavra sem relação óbvia e completamente aleatória. Para isso, eu escolhi a palavra _Moksha_, que eu devo ligar de forma emaranhada ao meu conceito de Harry Potter para que a informação não se perca por completo. Nem tortura, nem Veritaserum funcionam para desemaranhar a combinada informação, uma vez que o precesso está completo. A palavra vai ser algo como uma bandeira vermelha e, se tudo sair como planejado, intencionalmente perceberei que há informação guardada dentro, mas para extraí-la, eu precisarei realizar um feitiço e utilizar auto-hipnose para desprendê-la.

Eu só posso imaginar o motivo para não ter funcionado ainda. Antes, quando eu usava essa habilidade, era uma questão de vida ou morte. Agora, é a mera questão de manter minha sanidade. Auto-preservação mental. A simpatia que o conhecimento do destino do garoto causou em mim trouxe a minha nova resolução: qualquer sentimento além da vaga obrigação em relação ao garoto é inaceitável. Sem mencionar perigoso.

Começo a me concentrar na palavra, mantendo uma imagem clara em minha mente até que qualquer respiração, a batida do meu coração alimente aquela palavra. Uma vez que não há mais nada em minha mente, eu volto a repetir a minha conversa com Dumbledore.

"_Eu acho que está na hora de saber a verdade sobre Harry. O que eu vou te contar, Severus, o garoto não pode saber. Mas eu acho que está na hora de saber o quão importante seu trabalho é..."_

Suas palavras começam o fio que compõem o _Moksha_. A apreensão e o mau pressentimento que lembro ter sentido naquela hora é que o colorem.

_"Tenho certeza que você sabe da procura de Voldemort pela imortalidade. Ele tentou muitos feitiços antes de escolher um… talvez o mais obscuro e sinistro possível. O ritual tem duas partes. A primeira parte demora anos de preparação e é terrivelmente dolorosa. Envolve tirar a alma do corpo. A maioria das pessoas morre antes de conseguir. Voldemort conseguiu completar a primeira parte." _

Nojo. Raiva. Uma vaga perplexidade com um pouco de inveja. As emoções passam por mim mais uma vez. Correm por minhas veias e são bombeadas naquela palavra.

_"E para sobreviver ao ritual..."_

"Professor Snape?"

A voz calma me chama e, por um momento, fico desorientado. Abro os olhos e me torno ciente do meu corpo, do frio do quarto, do garoto na cama ao lado. A palavra dissolve da minha consciência e é varrida como poeira. Merda.

* * *

"Está acordado?" 

Antes que eu me segure, um gemido frustrado escapa da minha garganta.

"O que é?" pergunto, ríspido.

"Eu vou morrer?" ele pergunta, e eu entro em pânico.

"O quê?"

"Quero dizer, me despedaçando."

Pergunto-me se meu suspiro aliviado é audível.

"Não seja ridículo, Potter. Você realmente acha que o Diretor te deixaria morrer?" A frase fica presa em minha mente por um momento antes de cair com força em meu estômago. Respiro fundo, acalmando-me. "Não, você não vai morrer. O máximo que pode acontecer é você ficar irreparavelmente desfigurado." Eu o asseguro e sorrio, imaginando a expressão em seu rosto.

"Mas como é possível? Quero dizer, como uma pessoa pode se dividir em pedaços e sobreviver?"

O garoto está pensando como um trouxa. Um trouxa burro. Ele já pensou em perguntar como uma pessoa pode pegar um pedaço de lixo e ser transportado para outro lugar completamente diferente? Não. Ele já pensou em perguntar como o psicopata do padrinho consegue se tranformar em um canino sem nenhuma mudança aparente em suas capacidades mentais? Não. Ou como Voldemort conseguiu tirar a alma do corpo e sobreviver?

É claro, disso ele não sabe.

"A resposta para a sua pergunta, senhor Potter, iria tomar todo o precioso tempo que temos aqui para completar a sua aula. Sendo breve, você sobrevive porque os pedaços do seu corpo não são arrancados. Apenas meramente distanciados. Se você estiver interessado em saber mais sobre a física da magia, sugiro que dê uma passada na biblioteca. Ou talvez pergunte a sua amiga Granger. Tenho certeza que ela já engoliu algumas centenas de livros sobre o assunto. Agora, cale-se e vá dormir."

"Você não se cansa de ser mau?" Sua voz não tem traços de raiva. Apenas uma leve curiosidade. Fazendo com que seja ainda mais enfurecedor. Como ousa me questionar?

"Como é?"

"Porque você não é mau de verdade." _Sou sim!_ Minha consciência diz com fúria infantil. "Quero dizer, por dentro."

"Por mais fascinante que seja te ouvir falar do _meu interior_, Potter, devo insistir que se lembre com quem você está falando. Você pode ter esquecido, mas eu sou seu professor. Exijo que você mostre respeito. Está claro?" Minha voz treme com raiva reprimida e surpresa com o fato de que ele, mais uma vez, cruzou a linha que separa nossas posições. Ele se cala e sinto uma leve pontada de triunfo. A leve pontada se transforma em uma pontada dolorosa de irritação quando ele continua.

"Não estou faltando com respeito. Eu só acho..." Ele pausa e meu cérebro procura por uma resposta que o cale. Começo a me perguntar se ainda é possível calá-lo. "Sabe, ontem à noite quando você estava naquela cadeira, você parecia tão… diferente. Quero dizer, seu rosto. Você parecia, sei lá, contente. Foi legal. Eu só queria que outras pessoas soubessem como você é de verdade".

Como eu sou de verdade. Merlin me ajude, mas estou curioso. Decido deixar que o garoto tropece na própria língua com sua idiotice.

"Entendo. E como eu sou de verdade, Sr. Potter? Por favor, me illumine com a sua profunda percepção do meu ser."

Eu o ouço sentar e posso sentir seus olhos em mim. Não consigo olhá-lo.

"Bem, pra começar, você é impossível. E é sarcástico e malicioso. Mas por baixo disso tudo, você é muito gentil." O pequeno bastardo. Como ousa? Eu ranjo os dentes e ele continua. "Quero dizer, eu te irrito muito. Mas você ainda faz tudo para me ajudar. E não pode dizer que é por causa de Dumbledore. Você poderia ter perdido o emprego naquela noite que fiquei no seu quarto, mas mesmo assim você deixou. E Dumbledore não te forçou a me deixar te visitar a noite. Ele só me deu a permissão. Você poderia ter dito não, mas não disse. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas essa não é a razão. A única outra explicação é que bem lá dentro, você é uma boa pessoa. Eu acho que você faria o mesmo por qualquer um."

Eu deixo o garoto terminar e toda as palavras que ele diz queimam a minha raiva como carvão. Estou emudecido. Eu não sei a que qual acusação reagir primeiro. O garoto me encurralou. Se eu disser que não faria isso por qualquer um, ele acabaria com a absurda conclusão de que me importo com ele. Se eu não negar que me preocupo com ajudar as pessoas, ele chegaria com a conclusão igualmente absurda de que eu sou bom. De fato.

"Já te ocorreu, Sr. Potter, que eu tenho suportado a sua presença simplesmente porque as patéticas manifestações de sentimento com as quais você vem me abordando esse ano me enojou a ponto de preferir te tolerar assombrando meu quarto à noite do que testemunhar as suas cenas melodramáticas?" Eu o olho para poder ver sua reação, mas está inexpressivo mais uma vez. Fico profundamente aliviado.

"Isso é verdade?" Sua voz fica rouca, ele limpa a garganta e diz, "É assim mesmo que você se sente?" Eu estremeço e digo a mim mesmo que é devido ao frio no ar e que não tem nada a ver com o seu tom de voz. Eu me endureço para responder.

"Não, Potter. Na verdade, minha ambição secreta é ser conselheiro de garotos problemáticos."

"Então, você realmente acha que eu estou louco. Me desculpe, professor, a partir de agora, você não vai ter que lidar comigo ou com meu sentimentalismo."

"Por Deus, Potter, pare de agir como criança. Não vou permitir que você se faça de mártir comigo."

Ele se deita e vira de costas para mim. Eu saio da cama e tento determinar se estou ou não feliz de ter reassegurado o ódio do garoto por mim. Minha consciência aplaude; um lado vago meu me condena por ser um filho da mãe insensível.

Felizmente, minha consciência cala essa outra parte de mim.

* * *

"Se concentre, Potter." Nossas primeiras duas tentativas foram relativamente boas. Melhor do que eu esperava, de qualquer forma. Transmitir medo, lembro-me, é um dos mais efetivos métodos de ensino. Uso em minha sala de aula há anos. Se meus alunos estão com medo, eles prestam mais atenção ao que estão fazendo. Tem exceções, é claro. Neville Longbottom não consegue fazer nada mesmo diante do medo de uma morte dolorosa. 

É claro, estou chocado com a repugnância que passa por mim quando eu tenho que recolocar as partes que ele deixa para trás. É enervante ver o garoto sem os lábios. Ele mal consegue esconder o embaraço, e a humilhação não colabora muito com a concentração.

"Lembre-se, você precisa ficar consciente de cada parte do seu corpo, até as suas unhas dos pés. Até as pontas do seu cabelo. Se imagine inteiro. Está com a imagem?" Ele respira fundo e fecha os olhos. Depois de um momento, balança a cabeça, confirmando. "Certo. Agora, projete essa imagem até o outro lado. Tente de novo." Ele faz uma careta de concentração e, de repente, some com um estalo.

Bem… mais ou menos.

Ocorre-me que esqueci de avisá-lo para estar ciente também das vestes. Eu o ouço aparecer com um estalo no momento em que suas vestes caem no chão. Ele dá um pequeno grito de susto e, pelo canto o olho, vejo um corpo nu cair no chão. Não consigo evitar de rir.

A graça do momento alivia um pouco a tensão que vem crescendo entre nós desde essa manhã. O garoto tem sido profissional e obediente, e eu digo a mim mesmo que estou agradecido. Pelo menos deveria estar. Enquanto não estou infeliz por isso, de alguma maneira, não me encontro tão contente quanto achei que estaria. Sua falta de expressão não é uma tentativa de jogar comigo. Não é para me irritar. Ele está se protegendo. Ou talvez me protegendo. Provavelmente os dois.

Cuidadosamente, pego suas roupas para ter certeza de que não há nenhum pedaço dele deixado pra trás. Não há. O que significa que o garoto teve sucesso. Não é uma façanha pequena de se conseguir depois de três vezes. A única coisa que falta praticar é ele fazer sem pensar. Satisfeito com nosso progresso, vou até o outro lado do quarto e entrego suas roupas. Ele as arranca de minhas mãos, e eu viro as costas para ele.

"Estou impressionado, Potter. Você fez melhor do que eu havia esperado."

"É. Grande coisa." Ele murmura. "Desculpe. Eu sei. Palavreado."

"Acontece com todo mundo, Potter. Aparatar é algo muito difícil de se conseguir. Fique feliz de só ter perdido as roupas. Poderia ter sido muito pior."

"Certo. Pode virar agora."

Eu me viro enquanto ele começa a vestir a camisa. Minha visão se prende um pequeno caminho de pêlos negros que somem sob da barra dos jeans, e eu não tiro meus olhos antes que a camisa os cubra. Meu olhar encontra o dele e vejo que ele notou que eu o observava estupidamente. Procuro pelo medo que era de se esperar em seus olhos, mas não está lá. Ele me olha com uma leve expressão de confusão, e um toque de... alguma coisa. Desvio meus olhos de forma culpada.

"Eu acho que deveríamos descansar." Digo e me irrito com a minha falta de fôlego. Tiro minha varinha do bolso e invoco chá e sanduíches de Hogwarts. Sentando em uma mesa, tento arrancar a imagem que parece presa em minha consciência. Pouco depois, ele me segue e se senta.

Ele come silenciosamente. E eu sufoco em auto-aversão.

* * *

"Bom dia." 

Ele está sentado na cama com as pernas cruzadas e parece que estava me observando. Eu pisco, tentando focar a visão.

"Que horas são?" Eu olho para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e tenho que piscar mais algumas vezes para ter certeza que estou enxergando direito. "O que você está fazendo acordado às três da manhã, Potter?" Pergunta estúpida.

"Eu não estava cansado." Ele mente. Ele estava dormindo profundamente quando eu peguei no sono. Sento e acendo a lâmpada. Consigo vê-lo apropriadamente agora e noto que, por trás de seus óculos, seus olhos estão avermelhados pela falta de sono. Ele sorri. "Desculpe por ter te acordado."

"Não me acordou. Eu..." _tive um sonho. _Um sonho muito pertubador e não exatamente ruim, que me envergonha de ter vindo do meu cérebro. O que há de errado comigo? O garoto tem quinze anos. Meu estômago dá uma guinada com as imagens à minha frente. Balanço minha cabeça para desalojá-las. "Você não me acordou."

"Você estava sorrindo. É uma pena que tenha acordado." Ele diz estupidamente. Então parece notar o que ele quis dizer. "Não que eu... é... Eu não estava. Deixa pra lá. Desculpe." Ele deita de volta no travesseiro, mas seus olhos ficam abertos.

"Potter…"

"Eu só estava te olhando porque me acalma. Me desculpe. Não vou fazer de novo." Tem mágoa e ressentimento em sua voz. Penso em reclamar, mas não consigo. Ele tem mantido todas as suas emoções escondidas nas duas semanas que estamos aqui. Ele insiste em manter a promessa que fez no primeiro dia que retornamos. Eu não posso culpá-lo por me observar domir. Eu fiz o mesmo com ele em inúmeras ocasiões. É realmente tranqüilizante. E se ele precisava se tranqüilizar, então...

"Qual foi o seu sonho?" Pergunto, riscando o título de _Bastardo Cruel E Sem Coração_ que eu insisti em usar.

"Eu não…" ele começa e então suspira. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Certo. Apenas me diga se tem alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort." A impacicência é óbvia em minha voz e eu me condeno por isso. Então me pergunto por que estou me condenando. Era de se esperar. O garoto está sendo teimoso.

"Não. Olha, não foi nada."

Eu travo minha boca para não xingá-lo. Uma vez que me acalmei o suficiente, continuo:

"Não que seja da minha conta, mas eu acredito que se você não falar sobre isso, vai continuar te torturando e você nunca vai conseguir superar." Pronto. Eu me tornei, oficialmente, o terapeuta do garoto.

_Você vai se arrepender._ Já estou arrependido.

"Eu já disse, não foi nada. Deus, você é a pessoa mais confusa que eu já conheci." Ele se vira para mim e me encara. Ele estreita os olhos e me olha com raiva. Minha respiração se prende. "Num minuto você me chama de bebê chorão, no outro você espera que eu abra meu coração pra você. Talvez _você_ tenha que superar alguma coisa, professor!" Ele volta a deitar e cobre o rosto. Eu o olho desdenhosamente e finjo não notar que ele está certo.

"Potter…"

"Sim, eu sei. Meu tom."

Palerma insolente.

"Como seu professor, eu sou obrigado a cuidar do seu bem estar."

Ele resfolega furiosamente.

"Não se preocupe. Tem gente suficiente preocupada com meu bem-estar." Eu concordo silenciosamente e pretendo fazê-lo verbalmente, mas ele suspira e continua. "Podemos parar por aqui, por favor? Eu não quero brigar com você, professor. Desculpe-me pelo que disse." Sua voz sai rouca e minha própria raiva some.

Fecho meus olhos e o argumento se repete em minha mente. Ocorre-me que o ponto se perdeu no caminho e, de alguma forma, eu sou o cupado. De repente me sinto ridículo ao pensar que vamos passar o resto da noite preocupados até enlouquecer. Só há uma maneira de remediar a situação...

_Não_.

"Potter..."

_Não!_

"Eu peço desculpas."

_Seu fraco!_

"Você deve saber que a minha oferta foi sincera e ainda está de pé. Poucas pessoas compreendem o que você passou, mas eu acredito que eu sou uma delas."

O silêncio que segue a minha oferta é longo o suficiente para que a besta que a fez receba uma chicotada da minha consicência, do meu orgulho e, estranhamente, do meu coração. Finalmente, o silêncio é quebrado por uma risada triste. "Obrigado, professor. Mas você realmente não entende." Pivete. Como ousa rejeitar a minha generosidade? O que mais ele quer? Que eu vá até lá e acaricie sua cabeça como se fosse sua mãe?

"Merda, Potter. Se você não quer me contar o que está te incomodando, eu vou te azarar por me fazer de tolo."

"Mas, professor, eu não posso…"

"Potter, desembucha."

"Eu sou gay." Ele deixa escapar. "Eu acho."

Ele está certo. Eu não entendo. Mais uma coisa a reprimir assim que meu cérebro voltar a funcionar normalmente. De repente, ouço a distinta voz de uma garrafa de conhaque me chamando em minha mala. Saio da cama para pegá-la, resolvendo voltar a ouvir minha consciência. Assim que ela se recuperar do choque.

* * *

**N/T: **Eu sei que demorei. E eu sei que disse que teria atualizações mais rápidas. Mas não deu. Não vou pedir desculpas pq eu não posso evitar. Eu tenho uma vida muito corrida fora da internet. 

Mas esse cap é ótimo, né? XD O próximo é melhor ainda.


End file.
